


I've been waiting for you

by Lia1996



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, But only a year, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Jensen, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jared is 17, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Jensen Ackles, Pining, Smut, Underage Jared Padalecki, Underage Kissing, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/pseuds/Lia1996
Summary: Jared is a wealthy 17 year old kid who lost his parents recently in a car crash! Jensen, his father's right hand, the man who hasn't talked to Jared in two years is now his guardian.What will happen in time of pain sadness?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 101
Kudos: 190





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was along many plot bunnies that i had for a while but didn't think i was good enough to write it.
> 
> After encouragement from all my friends that i will forever be grateful to them, i decided to finally write this fic. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. 
> 
> I need to also thank my wonderful beta @wyncest (on twitter) for turning my writings to something that people can actually read and enjoy❤
> 
> I also want to thank @Theatregirl7299 for her amazing insights into my story and giving me notes to make the story better.
> 
> And last but not least the amazing @dwimpala67 that just like always she helped me with anything and everything from reading the story to making arts for it to even coming up with the perfect name for the story! 
> 
> So thank you all my wonderful friends❤ feel free to show them all the love.
> 
> And please let me know what tou think of the story.

It was a grey day, the sky was cloudy and the wind was blowing around, giving everyone the chills from time to time. The ground looked dark and even the trees felt dead too. There was no sound of birds chirping or children playing, not even a car was in sight. Everything seemed frozen, everything looked dead.

Jared looked around the cemetery, so many people standing around his parents' caskets. Some of them he knew and some of them he’d never seen before. It was a hectic funeral, too formal and kind of impersonal if anybody asked Jared. Jared felt everybody could sense that too, they just didn’t care. After all Gerald and Sherry Padalecki were two of the most important people in the city, hell, in the country. They needed a formal funeral but apparently formal equaled fancy and luxurious these days, which in result meant it was all a show. So many people were attending that maybe didn’t even know his parents, they were just there for future business deals, or worse. Jared could swear there were definitely some people in the crowd that were probably even happy that one of the powerful CEOs of the whole country was now out of the picture. That meant more money for them.

Jared felt like he couldn’t breath when the priest started reciting the prayers, he wanted to run away, to yell, to scream, but he controlled himself. After all, this was probably the last thing his mom and dad wanted from him, to save the family’s names, to honor their position and, to **not** screw up.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn’t control the flow of tears on his face. He cried silently when they put the caskets in the grave and he continued crying when they started to fill the grave with dirt. He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder and pulled him toward the warm body behind him. He was so focused on the aching pain in his heart that he missed the man that stood right behind him. He looked back from the corner of his eye and saw the hand belonged to Jensen Ackles.

_Jensen_. Jensen was his father’s advisor and manager and basically his right hand. His father had taken Jensen in when he was only 20 years old. “ _The boy has potential”,_ his father had always said and he was right. Soon he went from a simple accountant in a very large company, to becoming head of the department and from then on he had climbed his way so far up, that now in his thirties, he practically owned the company. Now more than ever with Gerald gone.

Both of Jared’s parents were only children in their wealthy families. They had an arranged marriage but they were happy. Too busy with charities and companies and the stock market to really live with each other. They were good companions for each other. Both smart and talented in what they did. Seven years after their marriage, they had Jared. He grew up with everything. Whatever he wanted was bought for him in a second. The family celebrated all the holidays together, Christmas, Thanksgiving - the whole nine. Jared went to the best schools and had the best teachers. His parents never fought, or at least they never did in front of Jared, and they both loved him and were present for every birthday and graduation party or play that Jared had. But still all his life Jared felt lonely, even with all the effort his parents put into being a family, the truth was, most of the time Jared was alone in their big mansion. He didn’t have any siblings either, his parents claiming they were too busy to try for another child and that one boy is enough to carry the family name. He didn’t have many friends, only Chad. He had no uncles, no aunts, no cousins, and his grandparents were long gone before he turned 6 years old. 

Looking back at his life he couldn’t complain much, other than being super rich which was definitely a plus to most kids. He had a good life even within the elite families. He had seen how so many of the students in his private school were complaining about their parents, how other than not being there, they forgot how old their kids were or they were always too busy to even celebrate Christmas or worse; how their parents were just together for the big picture and each had their own lovers. Jared had none of those problems, his parents were loyal to each other and they seriously tried to make their lives as happy as it could be. And maybe that’s why this hurts so damn much now. Jared loved his parents with all his heart, even in all those alone days in the mansion, his only happiness was that they would come back to him but now here he was, saying goodbye to them forever. He felt lonelier than ever.

The fact that he literally had no one else in the world dawned on him, two days ago. Jared was sitting on a sofa in their mansion with Jensen and their family lawyer, Mr. Morgan, they were discussing matters of funeral, company and Jared’s guardianship.

*****

_“Since Jared is only 17 years old, he still has a whole year to be of age, and even then Mr. Padalecki has insisted that he needs to finish college till he can be fully in charge of the company.” Jeffery Morgan, their lawyer said._

_“So what does that mean? What was Gerald’s wish about Jared? Is there anyone named as the guardian?” Jensen had asked._

_“Yes. They named **you** his guardian, Jensen.” Mr. Morgan or as he liked to be called Jeff said._

_Both Jensen and Jared looked at each other with shock. Jared was so numb from everything that happened that week, that he was unable to do much and Jensen to his credit, regained his composure soon enough. “So it’s settled then.” Jensen said and started collecting the papers that were scattered on the table._

_The cool composure Jensen had was what set Jared off, he was angry. Angry with his parents for leaving him, angry with himself for not going to that stupid ball along with his parents so that he was in that damned car too, angry at the world for taking the only family he had, and lastly, he was angry that Jensen just agreed to be his guardian like he was merely a pet that was being exchanged. “WHAT THE HELL?” Jared yelled._

_Both Jensen and Jeff seemed shocked at his outburst, he was the quiet kid of the Padalecki family but Jared couldn’t give a damn now. “So what, they leave and just hand me over to someone else like I’m a piece of meat? Or did they think I was stupid enough to need a nanny? And what if I don’t even want that stupid company or this stupid mansion? What if I just want to leave… to go out into the world? To get far away from this damned city and all the fucking drunk drivers it has?” Jared hadn’t realized he had started crying, not until he was finished with his outburst._

_He felt drained, he felt lonely. He wanted to punch someone or something. But after his outburst he did none of those things. He just gathered the remaining energy in his body and before either Jeff or Jensen could say anything, he ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him and started sobbing into his pillow._

_Few minutes later, which felt like hours to Jared, there was a knock on his door and before he could tell the person on the other end to go away, the door opened. “I wanna be alone.” Jared muffled into his pillow without bringing his head up. After a few seconds he felt his bed dip and a warm hand started rubbing his back._

_Jared wanted to push the person away, to yell at them to just leave, but he suddenly heard the deep voice behind him, “Just let it all out Jared, it’s okay.” It was Jensen. Jensen was in his room trying to comfort him. Jared didn’t know what to think of that. He had always seen Jensen with this cool businessman exterior. This new comforting side of Jensen was a surprise. “I… I know how you feel Jared. When I was 10 I lost both my parents. Same way as yours. I was sent to foster care and I hated everyone and everything during those years. So I get it if you hate me now… but I’m… I’m not gonna be your nanny okay? We will arrange something together. It will be okay.” Jensen sighed._

_When Jensen finished, Jared was looking at him with big teary eyes, he never knew about Jensen’s parent. He somehow felt Jensen being his guardian wasn’t the end of the world. But everything still hurt so much. So without thinking much about it, he sort of jumped into Jensen’s arms and clung to him, tears flowing again but this time on Jensen’s neck and shoulders._

_Jensen at first was shocked but after a few seconds, he hugged Jared back and started murmuring in his ear. Jared didn’t know how long he cried but the last thing he remembered was Jensen’s deep smooth voice telling him “It’s gonna be okay, just let it all out.” And then Jared fell asleep from exhaustion._

_He woke up the next day under the blankets on his bed, alone._

_*****_

Jensen was still holding him with one arm, kind of side hugging him when the priest announced the end of ceremony. That’s when Jensen finally let go of Jared’s hand in order to say goodbye to all the guests. Jared missed the touch as soon as Jensen let go. He couldn’t remember how long he stood there, saying goodbye and accepting condolences on auto-pilot. Soon there was no one left in the cemetery but him, Jensen and Jeff.

“Everything for the memorial tomorrow is arranged, you two just need to be there at 4.” Jeff told them, mostly to Jensen.

“We’ll be there, thank you Jeff.” Jensen told him. Jeff hugged Jensen and whispered something in his ear that Jared couldn’t hear. He just saw Jensen nod his head in response.

Jeff then came in front of Jared and pulled him into a hug, “Hang in there kid, okay? Your parents were proud of you.” Jared felt the lump in his throat was forming again so he just nodded his head. With that Jeff said goodbye and left them.

Jared crouched down next to his parents’ grave. He wanted to just lie there next to his parents. The thought of going back to that big empty mansion scared him.

For the second time that day, he was surprised again with big strong hands around himself. Jensen slowly pulled him up to his feet and said, “I’m gonna stay tonight with you, how does that sound?” and Jared realized he must have said the last part of his thoughts, out loud.

“It sounds good.” Jared said quietly. And with that Jensen slowly ushered him towards the car.

They didn’t talk on the ride to the house, Jared just looked at the lights in the street until he passed out in the car.

Once again he didn’t wake up till the next morning, and just like last time he found himself tucked in his own bed, alone.


	2. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad might be on to something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give an special thanks @lullys for all of her awsomw notes on this fic.

The week after the funeral and memorial went by in a haze. Jared didn’t remember much of those days, it all seemed like a one long day to him. The whole week went by with strangers coming and going by his house to give their condolences. His mornings consisted of Jeff and other lawyers from the company visiting him and Jensen, talking about profits and stocks and a whole other mess of crap that Jared didn’t give a damn about at that point. But Jensen was there and he handled everything. He worked like a clock, he was always awake before Jared and Jared never actually saw him going to bed the whole week. Jensen was also occupied in his study during the day which meant Jared rarely got to see him, let alone talk to him.

_His study,_ Jared thought. It was kind of true and another thing that had changed in the past week. Upon what his father had written in his will and Jeff’s insistence, Jensen had moved into the mansion. While they were reading the will in the presence of the company's lawyers and few of his father’s work friends, Jensen seemed surprised as much as Jared when Jeff read that part of the will. _It looked like his father hadn’t told everything to Jensen after all,_ Jared thought. The will pretty much was all about Jensen and Jared. His father clearly had stated that Jensen was pretty much in charge of everything until Jared turned eighteen and became a legal adult. No one seemed surprised at that though, Jensen was the guy that pretty much handled everything in the company and Jared’s father was mostly the face of it these past few years. But to hand his household and even his son into Jensen’s care, was something that Jensen himself was surprised about. But in the end, it was what “Mr. Padalecki had wanted” and everybody knew that Jensen Ackles did as Mr. Padalecki said.

So the day after the reading of the will, Jensen moved in. Although Jared didn’t know how much you could call that “moving in”. The next morning Jensen had arrived with just a suitcase and a box of things Jared would mostly call trash. But he had brought his vintage car as well so Jared thought that ought to count as moving in.

Jensen had a beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala that Jared loved. He had seen it twice before when his father’s company had their annual picnic and Jensen came with his car roaring around the park. Jared was always a sucker for classic cars. He remembered he didn’t leave Jensen’s side all day, making his father joke to his mother “ _it_ _looks like Jared loves Jensen more than us honey.”_ The first time he went on a ride in Jensen’s car he was ten and the second time he was fifteen. Jensen even let him drive the car the second time, gently telling him when to shift gear or when to put more pressure on gas. Jared remembered hugging Jensen after they got back to where everyone was seated. Jensen never came to picnics again after that year.

Now the beautiful car was parked in Jared’s garage and brought to mind all of those memories that Jared had long ago forgotten. He remembered the first few years of Jensen joining the company, he had dined with Jared and his family several times, and spent Thanksgiving with them. He was more open, more free, if Jared was being honest. He always smiled and joked with Jared. Told him funny stories from college, Jared liked him a lot back then. He was even starting to form a crush on him. Jensen was handsome, like the most handsome man he had ever seen and it didn’t hurt that he was also fun and easy going too. But it all stopped after that picnic day when he was 15. Jared didn’t know what had happened that day or maybe after that, but from then on whenever he saw Jensen, which was pretty rare, he was always this stoic businessman, always cold and distant. Jared soon started to forget those memories with Jensen cause it kind of hurt thinking about them. Jensen had become this cool friend he always wanted but then he pulled back with no explanation so Jared decided to just let go of the memories.

But the night after the funeral, or the day Jeff told them about the guardianship, it was all glimpses of the old Jensen that Jared knew, so he thought maybe Jensen had become busy in the past few years, especially with his father giving most of the power and responsibilities to him. He thought maybe now that Jensen lived with him he would see more of the free, easy going Jensen, that maybe they could be friends again.

But all of his hopes were shattered that first week. Jensen had gone back to his cold attitude. Their longest conversation happened yesterday morning when Jensen asked about his school and if he wanted him to call them and ask for an extended leave, which Jared had denied. With his mom and dad gone now the house seemed even bigger and emptier. At school he at least got to meet up with Chad and occupy himself with homework and exams. And it wasn’t like Jensen was being a very good company. He just wished tomorrow would come sooner.

XXXXX

As soon as Jared entered the school Chad was all over him, embracing him in a bone crushing hug. Despite all the sadness in his heart Jared smiled at his idiotic friend. He had missed him and other than the day of the funeral, he hadn’t seen his friend for a week. That was the longest they went without seeing each other since he first met Chad at the playground in first grade.

"Hey Chad!” he chuckled while hugging his friend back.

"Oh Jay man. It’s so good to see you. Are you okay?” he asked with concern while pulling back.

"Well… as okay as it can get. It’s just… the house seems so empty.” Jared felt he was tearing up again. Chad quickly wrapped one of his arms around him and started walking towards their classroom.

"I’m sorry Jay. But tell you what? From now on I’m gonna spend every day at Casa Padalecki.”

"Thanks Chad. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Jared said while taking his seat as Chad sprawled next to him. The class was still pretty empty and they had a few extra minutes before it started to fill up and the teacher arrived.

"What about Mr. Big Shot, Jay?” Chad asked.

"He isn’t there much, in fact I haven’t spoken to him since the day after the memorial.” Jared said with sadness. He didn’t want to think about Jensen but seemed like his life revolved around the man these days.

"No kidding? So he is still as cold as he ever was. Even at home?” Chad asked him. Jared wished he had never said much about Jensen to Chad.

"Well to be fair he is **always** working. He starts before I wake up and he finishes after I go to bed. He is always in the study.” Jared said bitterly.

"Well good for you then. I thought when Jensen moved in, he was going to boss you around, but it seems like the dude doesn’t care.”

Jared flinched at hearing that Jensen might not care about him, he didn’t know why but that bothered him even more than the cold behavior. Unfortunately for him, Chad’s very observant eyes caught that flinch.

"Jay? Do you want him to care?” Chad asked curiously.

"What? No! It’s not that. It’s just… I’m gonna be living with the guy for a long time, pretty much till I finish college. It’s just… it’s like he is just another one of those statues at the house. I… I was never this lonely, you know. Even with mom and dad almost always working they still managed a few hours every night or a day or two off for weekends. But this… whatever this is with Jensen, it's just... it is gonna be awkward and lonely.” Jared said.

"So through all this… I mean from the day the accident happened till now, he just never said anything?”

"Well… not completely. He did that first night when Jeff, our lawyer, told us that he was gonna be my guardian and also the day at the funeral.”

"O…kay?”

"He hugged me!”

"WHAT?” Chad almost screamed, which earned a few odd glances their way from other students that had filled the room.

"Will you keep it down, it wasn’t like that… I mean I was pretty shaken up over everything. He just … he just talked to me and comforted me. And it wasn’t like I had any shoulders to actually cry on! So I hugged him and he hugged me back. At the funeral though… he kind of was there, you know? Like I could feel him close to me, like he was hovering around in case I needed anything. And I’m pretty sure he carried me to my bed.”

Chad opened his mouth to yell again but they were saved when the teacher walked in. So Chad whisper-shouted, “WHAT?”

"Look I was exhausted after the funeral and fell asleep during the ride home. So yeah… I don’t think he had any other choice though.” Jared answered him in a hushed tone.

"He could’ve woken you up!” Chad said matter-of-factly.

"I don’t know… maybe he did. But you know I’m a heavy sleeper and I don’t get up easily especially given how exhausted I was that day. And before you say anything there is literally no one he could’ve asked to pick me up you know! Mrs. Butters and Mr. Smith are both too old to pick me up and all other servants were off that day…” Jared tried to reason, but he wasn’t sure if he believed those reasons very much either. It was like part of him screamed that there was something behind the scenes that he was missing and the very same part also made his heart flutter every time he remembered that Jensen did that for him. “Anyway … my point is, those two times he was like… the old Jensen, comforting and kind. The one that I thought maybe could be my friend.”

"You mean the one that you thought maybe could be your boyfriend?” Chad asked, amused.

"Dude, it wasn’t like that. I was just a child…”

Chad cut him off. "Dude, you had a severe crush on the guy. I remember that summer you were all like Jensen this and Jensen that. And that day when he let you drive his car I could see wedding bells ringing behind your eyes. In a way the dude was both your first crush and your first heartbreak.” 

“Yeah well, that guy no longer exists and that was just a stupid, childish crush.” Jared said, already annoyed, and wanted this conversation to be over. It wasn’t like anything was going to happen or that Jensen would even spare a glance his way. He was pretty sure by now that those times that Jensen was nice to him was just because he was his boss’ son. And not to mention the thirteen year age gap. Jensen probably saw Jared as an annoying child now that he had to take care of him.

A few seconds passed in silence with only the teacher's voice echoing in Jared’s mind. But he should’ve known Chad wasn’t someone to give up easily. “I think there is more to Jensen’s story and if you want, I know how you can get his attention!” He said with a smirk.

XXXXXXX


	3. Coming up with a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad has an idea, Jared knows he will regret it and oh ... a fight is going to happen.
> 
> Also Merry christmas everyone, may your holidays be blessed🤗❤

“You are crazy Chad!” Jared said, trying to dismiss his friend. Chad had been going on and on all day about ways for Jared to get Jensen’s attention. They were on their lunch break now and were sitting facing each other at one of the tables.

“Think about it Jay man! There is a reason the man is avoiding you. According to you, it all started after that picnic day. I think something definitely happened then. I can take a wild guess at what it was, but you are too blind to see it. So let me prove it to you.” Chad said excitedly.

Jared sighed. “Yeah it’s what I was always afraid of… Have **you** lost your goddamn mind Chad? Jensen was just being nice to me all those times probably because I’m his boss’s son, that’s all, and as soon as he didn’t need to do that anymore he stopped pretending. End of story. Plus… if I wanted to get Jensen’s attention, **which I don’t,** I could’ve done that all by myself. Thank you very much.”

Chad smirked at him and said, “Okay Jay man whatever you say! So come on, don't do this for Mr. Big Shot. Do this for yourself! We are seniors Jay, this year is supposed to be wild and fun. Next year we will be college guys ourselves, so what’s the harm in having fun with my cousin now? Him and his friends can show us the ropes.”

“Well first things first, if your cousin is anything like you, I’m pretty sure the **fun** is gonna turn into a disaster **.** Besides, what are we gonna do at a college party? We can’t drink, we can’t smoke and I’m pretty sure with all the hot chicks there, no one will spare us a glance.” Jared said, but if he was being honest he was itching to go to the party too. If it meant he could clear his mind from his parents’ death and Jensen living under the same roof as him, he was willing to try it. He just didn’t want to end up in jail by the end of night.

“Oh come on Jaybird. We are just going to a party not a frat coronation or some shit. You don’t wanna smoke, don't do it, and about drinks … Well a few beers never killed anyone and so what if you did go? You don’t have to answer to anyone now.” Jared flinched at the last sentence and Chad suddenly realized what he said. “Damn it Jare... Sorry , shit you know I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…”

“No … it’s okay Chad. You’re right! I don’t have anyone to ground me anymore. Actually, a little liquor might help. Anything that helps me forget…” Jared said, trying to gulp down the lump in his throat.

“So you’re in?” Chad asked cautiously.

“Fine, but please tell me the party is not on a school night. Cause as much as I want to forget everything, I still want to finish high school with my dignity intact and I really want to go to college so…”

“Relax my boy, Mike said the party is this Saturday at his friend’s house. Some guy named Tom. So you’re gonna have plenty of time to get over that hangover of yours and maybe even get lucky.” Chad winked at him.

“No one is getting lucky. As I said, I doubt anyone even looks our way, a couple of lanky high school kids, when there are tons of better options out there.” Jared said while standing up to put his tray away.

Chad stood up as well and said, “Oh Jay you sell yourself short my boy. With that perky ass of yours I bet those college jocks will throw themselves at you.” With that, he slapped Jared on the ass.

“CHAD!” Jared exclaimed as he looked around, hoping no one saw his stupid friend’s reckless action.

Chad laughed and started walking towards their next class. He suddenly turned to Jared and almost yelled, “Man this is gonna be the best night ever. With the best wing man in the world by your side, I will make sure both of us get a little action.” When he finished his sentence everyone in the corridor was looking at them curiously and Jared was bright red. _Yes this is definitely a bad idea,_ Jared thought.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventful. Jared tried to catch up on his lessons that he missed the week before and also tried to ignore Chad’s awful comments about “ _him losing his flower”_ throughout the entire week, cause first “ **ew** ” and second he wasn’t sure that was what he really wanted. Sure he was a senior and still a virgin, but he never felt the need to just do “it”. It wasn’t that he was asexual or anything, no he knew that he was actually **so** gay, it was just he never found anyone that he really liked, well in school at least. He couldn’t click with any of the boys his age, they all just seemed stupid to him. What people said about teenage boys thinking with their dicks was very much true. A few times he tried to actually hook up with the boys in his school but he soon found out that they all just wanted to get on to the sex part. A few of them even wanted to just experiment, to see if they liked boys or not. But that wasn’t what Jared wanted, thank you very much. His mother always told him that he was very mature for his age but he never believed her until he tried dating in high school. He soon figured out he wanted someone he was able to talk to, someone he could joke around with, discuss books and movies with, someone who he could feel safe with, someone very much like Jensen… well Jensen before showing his true colors.

So after a few false tries, he just stopped looking, he thought maybe college and university would bring him the man of his dreams. He didn’t want to look for a “fling”. _But was that really a bad thing?_ A voice in his head provided unhelpfully. Yeah they were going to a college party and yeah there were supposed to be older, mature boys there, but they were also all there just to have a good time. No one went to a college party looking for a relationship right? Well Jared decided not to overthink it and stick to calculus for the moment. He still had three days until the party. He would figure it out by then. 

XXXXXXXX

It was Friday and Jared had been sitting in the living room anxiously since he got back from school, waiting for Jensen. He figured even though Jensen wasn’t actually his father or anything, he still needed to let the man know where he was going tomorrow night, just in case he needed bail money which given that he was going to a party with Chad, wasn’t that impossible.

He decided to leave the part about going to party out. He didn’t know why he was lying to Jensen, it wasn’t like the man was anything to him really other than someone on paper that held power over his own money for the time being. Plus Jensen had shown time and time again that he couldn’t care less about Jared. Maybe it was the part of him that always wanted to be the good little boy that stopped him from telling the truth to Jensen. _Yup, that’s it,_ he thought.

He sat all afternoon fidgeting with his phone, checking Instagram and Twitter over and over again, messaging with Chad. But after a few hours, he felt his eyes getting heavy and soon he fell asleep.

“Jared? Hey Jared.”

Jared woke up as he was being shaken and a deep smooth voice was calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jensen standing above him. “Jen’en?” Jared asked sleepily.

Jensen was wearing his navy blue suit and had loosened his tie, giving him a kind of softer and more relaxed look. His beard was also trimmed. It always amazed Jared how his beard was kind of ginger looking when his hair was dark gold. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the deep voice again.

“Why are you sleeping here?” Jensen asked while putting his arm around his shoulders and helping him sit straight up. Jared tried to ignore the warmth that spread through his body from that simple touch.

“I was waiting for you.” Jared said while rubbing his eyes.

“For me?” Jensen asked, clearly shocked.

“Yeah… I… I need to talk to you.”

“And you sat here all night? Couldn’t it wait till tomorrow?” Jensen asked while sitting down on the edge of the table in front of Jared. He intertwined his fingers together and bent over a little, clearly waiting for whatever Jared wanted to say.

Suddenly what Jensen had said struck Jared’s mind and made him furious, “Oh and would you be here tomorrow morning? I mean I wouldn’t have woken up to see you gone to either your office or a business meeting or God knows where?” he asked heatedly.

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked, surprised with the sudden change in Jared’s usually laid back manner.

“Oh don’t act so shocked Jensen. In the past two weeks of you living here, how long were you actually home? You go out before sunrise and come back after midnight and the rare times when you are in the house, you are always in the study. So yeah I **HAD** to stay here to actually be able to talk to you.”

“Well sorry for being busy running **your** father’s company. And sorry that’s the way the real world works. About time you open your eyes and see people have to do shit to get by in life. It takes time and it takes all you have if you want to get somewhere.” Now Jensen was yelling too.

“I know how the real world works Jensen, I’m not some pampered little kid that doesn’t know the pains of this world. But don’t you sit there and tell me this whole avoiding me thing is because of work. My father worked too and he still managed to spare a few hours every night. This is not just about work and you know it.”

“WELL I'M NOT YOUR FATHER OKAY? I’m not the father that’s able to look after you the way he did, nor am I your boyfriend to put up with your bratty ass, Jared.” Jensen yelled in Jared’s face. It was clear that Jensen regretted it the moment the words left his mouth but it was too late. Jared felt like someone poured cold water on him the moment he heard them.

“No you’re not! I don’t even know why I bothered.” He yelled back and then started running towards his room, bumping into Jensen on his way past him.

“Jared, wait… shit.” Jared heard Jensen call him but he couldn’t make himself stop. His eyes were teary and he could feel wetness on his cheeks. He ran up to his room and slammed the door hard. He threw himself on the bed and started sobbing into the pillow.

XXXXXXX

A few hours went by and even though Jared knew he should have slept, he just couldn’t. He tossed and turned in his bed thinking about how his life had changed.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. “Jared?” He heard Jensen’s voice on the other side.

He wanted to tell him to go away but felt too tired to argue anymore. “What do you want Jensen?” He said quietly.

Jensen slowly opened the door and came into the room. He had changed his clothes into a pair of worn out sweatpants and a grey hoodie. Jared hated that he found him even hotter in his casual clothes, especially when the guy was such an asshole.

“I… I wanted to say sorry. I… I didn’t mean to yell at you, or say those words… it was really insensitive.”

“Why do you hate me Jensen?” Jared decided to ask instead. The thought was bothering him a lot these days.

“What? Why do you think that? I don’t hate you Jared.” Jensen said, bewildered.

“Then why do you avoid me? If you don’t hate me why do you keep pulling yourself away?”

“Jared, I told you… these two weeks with your father gone there is lots of work to do. I…”

Jared cut him off. “I don’t mean just these two weeks Jensen. You have been doing that since that day at the picnic. I… I thought we were … I don’t know, friends. I know that sounds stupid given the age gap but I … I liked talking to you and hanging out with you. But after that day… you just stopped.” Jared sighed.

“Jared I…” Jensen opened and closed his mouth but he didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He finally sighed and said, “Look Jared. The reason I stopped hanging out with you or your family… lets just say it wasn’t because I hated you. I… I became kind of your father’s right hand after that day and it was just a lot of work. Lot of trips. And… I don’t know I just honestly never had free time to simply hang out with you or most of my friends anymore to be honest… so don’t think I didn’t like spending time with you. I just didn’t have the time anymore.” Jensen finished with a smile that made his eyes crinkle at his sides.

The way Jensen was looking at him and how carefully he chose his words told Jared that there was probably another reason behind the whole thing but he didn’t push it for the moment.

“So we're good?” Jensen asked him.

“Yeah… we are good.” Jared answered, trying not to look into Jensen’s eyes. Because the guy was pretty irresistible when he showed this kind side of himself.

“Good then.” With that Jensen patted Jared’s thigh and slowly stood up. He was about to leave the room when he suddenly turned around and asked, “By the way, what did you want to tell me tonight other than yelling in my face of course.” Jensen said with a wink which made Jared blush like the teenager that he was.

“I… I wanted to tell you I’m going to Chad’s house tomorrow and probably won't be back till late at night. I um… maybe even crash at his place.”

“Oh Chad, that goofy friend of yours you used to talk about **all the time**?” Jensen asked with a smirk.

“Yeah… that idiot. I… I thought you should know!” Jared chuckled.

“Thanks for telling me Jared. Have fun.” Jensen said with a smile and then left the room. The door closed with a soft click after him but Jared just kept staring at where Jensen was standing a few minutes ago. He just couldn’t figure out the man. Jensen Ackles was a mystery and Jared always loved mysteries, which made him all kinds of screwed in this case.

_But Jensen had said he didn’t hate him_ , Jared thought. And that was a good thing. That meant Jared could fix whatever there was between them that needed to be fixed. He knew he would never get a guy like Jensen and that Jensen probably just saw him like a kid. Hell, he probably even had a bunch of hot girls and boys willing to fall over his feet anytime he wanted, but Jensen’s friendship was good enough for Jared if he couldn’t have more. And he was determined to make things right, to find out what he really did wrong and fix it.

That night Jared went to sleep with a smile on his face. He slept better than he did in a long time.

XXXXXXX


	4. Failed plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally its time for the fateful party, but will everything go according to the plan?

“So he told you he doesn’t hate you huh?” Chad asked Jared from where he sat on his bed playing with the controller in his hands.

Jared was currently sprawled on Chad’s bedroom floor, playing “Resident Evil 3” and describing what had happened between Jensen and him the night before.

“Yeah! It was… it was good you know. At least now I know maybe given some time we can actually be friends.” Jared said while killing another zombie.

“I don’t know man, the way you told the story I think there is more to it.” Chad said, chewing one of the chips.

“I… I don’t know Chad! I don’t want to see too much into it. Plus he is thirteen years older than me. He probably just sees me as his little brother at best.”

“Well. That didn’t stop those dudes from **_Supernatural_** to bang each other.” Chad winked at him.

“Dude! We are nothing like Sam and Dean! Their love… their love was like Jack and Rose. We can never get close to that. No one will.” Jared sighed.

“Oh my God you are so gay. My point is… so what if he’s a little older than you. It is 2020 for God’s sake. The world has seen enough shit by now that a little sugar daddy action won't affect it that much. Plus, you sell yourself short Jay man. I’m actually surprised how you haven’t graduated from Harvard by now. You are way more mature for your age which, I gotta be honest with you, sometimes makes you no fun.”

“Yeah well not mature enough that I actually let you talk me into going to this party. Tell me why Mike who is **in college** agreed that we tag along with him? Did he lose a bet to you or something?” Jared asked, pausing the game to look at Chad.

With a sigh Chad put the controller down again, knowing they probably wouldn’t get back to that for a while. “Look Mike and I, as I told you, are only 3 years apart. Growing up you could say we were frenemies. We always got into all kinds of mischief together and we fought after it too cause usually Mike, the asshole, threw me under the bus. But as we grew up and his father left, him and his mom, my aunt, they would spend more time at our house. Then those childhood shenanigans lessened and we just enjoyed each other’s company as friends. We watched football games together, a few times we even played together with some of his friends. You even met him at several of my birthdays.” Jared nodded remembering the goofy dude that each year smashed the cake in Chad’s face, which ended with them chasing each other around the room, “So in a way he is the big brother I never asked for. He also asked me several times to visit him in college because, in his words: _he wanted to show me how to score with college girls._ But each time something came up and I couldn’t go. So this time when he said he was coming into town he invited me to tag along with them. I don’t know if he was serious about it, he probably thought just like other times I probably won’t show up but hey, I proved him wrong, cause he was really surprised when I said we are going. I actually know this Tom guy who is throwing the party too. He is a nice guy and really hot too just so you know.” Chad winked at Jared.

“Yeah well, we’ll see if he was honest or this was just one of those pranks. Let’s see if he actually shows up to pick us up tonight.”

With that Jared, resumed playing the game and hoped that this night wouldn’t end in disaster.

XXXXXXXXX

Around 7 o’clock, Mike finally showed up. Chad and Jared heard him chatting with Chad’s mom downstairs so they quickly gathered their stuff and headed down.

“Well well, if it isn’t the most annoying cousin in the world and his nerdy little friend.” Mike said from where he was leaning on the kitchen counter. He was smirking at them but Jared could see that behind those eyes the guy was just teasing them.

“Shut up asshole, you are lucky to have me.” Chad spat back at him and then went in for the fist bump when Mike held his fist out.

“Hi Mike.” Jared said while extending his hand to shake with Mike.

“Hey kid. Wow you look even taller than last time I saw you. What are your parents feeding you? Giant food?” Mike asked, teasing but something stung in Jared’s heart.

When both Chad and his mom yelled “MIKE” with Chad hitting Mike on the back of the head, the guy suddenly looked pale and said, “Damn! Sorry Jared! Aunt and Chad had told me about the accident I just... forgot. Damn, I’m really sorry man.”

Jared tried to hold his tears at bay, he didn’t want to cry, not tonight. Tonight was all about forgetting and living wild and free, “It’s okay Mike. I… I still can't believe it happened either.” Jared said while looking down at his shoes.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Mike cleared his throat and said, “Well, you boys ready to go?” 

“Yes, if you are done putting your foot in your mouth.” Chad said sarcastically.

“Okay you boys have fun at the movies. And Mike I expect them at home by 10.” Chad’s mom said while hugging all the boys goodbye. Obviously Chad and Mike had gone with the easy lie that they were going to watch a movie. Jared felt bad for lying to Mrs. Murray but he knew if they told the truth she would never let them leave their room let alone the house.

“I’ll swear Aunt (*SHE NEEDS HER FIRST NAME HERE*), I’ll bring them home safe and sound by 11!” Mike said while winking at them from where his aunt wouldn’t see him.

“And no mischief Michael Rosenbum. I said 10 and that’s it. A minute later and you are all grounded.”

“I’m in college auntie, you can't ground me.” Mike said happily.

“Oh you try your luck mister and I will have a long chat with your mom. And believe me when I say you **WILL** be the first college kid that was grounded ever.”

Mike rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, which made both Jared and Chad laugh. When they were finally in the car Mike looked at them and said, “So who’s ready to PARTY?” 

Chad yelled, “WOOHOO.” 

As the engine started roaring Mike turned the radio on and “Pitbull’s Fireball” started playing, and both him and Chad started singing along. _Maybe tonight would turn out better than I thought,_ Jared thought to himself.

XXXXXX

As they got to the party Jared could see people coming and going from the house. All the lights were on and the sound of music could be heard from down the street.

When they entered the house, Mike yelled “Wassup bitches?” and everyone cheered for him. A few people came over to them mostly talking to Mike, who introduced them to Jared and Chad but Jared was so lost in the music and atmosphere that he couldn’t remember a single one of them.

There was a table full with different kinds of drinks on it and a punch bowl in the middle of it. There were some people playing beer pong at one corner and others sprawled on a couch in the corner, boys and girls making out. But most of the people were dancing in the middle of the house, some were grinding on each other.

Jared felt Chad squeezing his arm and said, “DUDE CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WE ARE IN A REAL COLLEGE PARTY. DAMN THOSE GIRLS ARE HOT.”

Jared just nodded his head but before he could say anything another man came near them and hugged Mike tightly. “Tom!” When Mike greeted the guy Jared knew that he was their host.

One look at the man and Jared felt his face getting red. The guy had the most blue eyes he had ever seen. He was wearing a green and blue plaid shirt along with worn out jeans. He was casual but Jared could see the line of abs and strong arms under the shirt.

When Mike and Tom pulled apart Mike looked at him and Chad and said, “Tom you know this annoying cousin of mine Chad, and this here is his friend Jared!”

Tom said a quick hello to Chad and then looked at Jared. He felt Tom looking him up and down and suddenly he felt self conscious, _was he not dressed appropriately? Was there something on his face?_ But when Tom took a step closer to him Jared gulped. He could feel the man’s eyes on him and now from this small distance the look definitely meant something more.

“Jared huh? So happy that Mike and Chad decided to bring you along.” He winked at Jared and extended his hand for him to shake it.

When Jared took his hand he could feel the warmth of it spreading through him. The guy smiled at him and held his hand a few seconds longer than necessary. When Jared looked into his eyes again all he could muster was “Ni…Nice to meet you.”

Tom’s smile grew bigger at that and looked at Mike, “Such a polite young gentleman, I like him.” Tom said. He then looked back at Jared and said, “You know most people when they get to college forget all their manners.” He winked at Jared.

Jared didn’t know what to say to that so he just nodded his head dumbly. “Well, see you guys around. Help yourselves to anything. After all you’re only 18 once” with that he winked at them and went back into the crowd.

When Tom left, Mike looked at them and said, “Okay so go have fun you two, just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he said and started walking away, then suddenly turned around and said, “And Chad, we both know from experience that you can't handle your liquor. So given the 10 pm rule by your mum I would stay away from beer.” Mike then headed out to a group of people who were probably his friends.

“ _Can't hold your liquor_. What does he know.” Chad said irritated after his cousin left. He then turned to Jared and said, “Dude! Tom was totally checking you out. Seems like project _deflower Jared_ does not need my help after all.” Chad smirked.

Jared made a disgusted face and said, “DAMN IT CHAD! How many times do I have to tell you not to call it that, it's really creepy and makes me wanna puke.”

“Okay so project getting Jared laid.” He winked.

“Chad! Stop it okay. No one is gonna get anything.” Jared said almost irritated, the mixed feelings inside him sure didn’t help.

He thought Tom was definitely a good looking and handsome young man. And from what he heard from Chad the guy was nice too it was just… he didn’t know why deep down in his heart he felt like he was cheating on Jensen. _And why was that, damn it?_ He thought. He just had a crush on Jensen which was probably just because he was lonely and didn’t have any human being to talk to other than Chad which wasn’t always helpful. And Jensen surely didn’t return those feelings so this whole cheating crap was actually nonsense. _In a way Tom might be just what he needs,_ He thought.

Yes he was handsome, nice and he was in college which probably meant he was mature enough. At least Jared hoped so. And he might help him get over this stupid crush of his. He looked at the table where all the drinks were and announced, “I need a drink.” His mind was set, he was going to get over Jensen tonight.

XXXXXXXX

A few beers later and Jared felt light headed. He wasn’t completely drunk, just enough to loosen up a bit and find the courage to actually go and talk to Tom.

To his surprise Chad had been wise this time, claiming “He was too young to die by his mother’s hands.” So after just one beer he was now talking to a group of girls at the far corner of the room, all of them laughing out loud. Jared heard one of the girls call Chad “adorable”, well at least one of them was having fun.

Jared on the other hand was now awkwardly standing there by himself, not knowing what to do. A voice in the back of his head scolded him. _Come on Jared you are drunk and you are here to have fun. Go find your prince on a white horse._

But as Jared turned around to go and try to find Tom, he suddenly crashed into a wide chest. When he looked up there he was, smiling at Jared. “Going somewhere?” Tom drawled.

Jared gulped down and decided it was now or never, “Actually I was coming to find you.”

“Oh really?” Tom asked, amused.

“Yes… I... I wanted to thank you for having me and Chad here tonight!” Jared said and instantly cursed himself, _why was he sounding like a fourteen year old girl?_

“Well I’m glad you guys came.” Tom then looked at where Chad was laughing with a bunch of girls and continued, “Your friend seems to be having a good time?”

“Yes, he is. Well Chad likes to call himself quite the ladies man.” Jared chuckled.

“Well, with that confidence I have to agree with him.” Tom chuckled too, “What about you Jared? Are you the ladies man too?” Chad asked with his eyebrows raised.

Jared felt his face getting red, it might have been because of the alcohol or the fact that this handsome college man was actually hitting on him. “No… I … I actually swing for the other team.”

Jared could swear that Tom’s face lit up. Tom bent down a little and slowly whispered in his ear, “Guess what? Me too.”

Jared gulped hard and stuttered, “Ye… yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” He said slowly and pulled back a little. Jared could have felt Tom’s breath on his skin as Tom looked intently in his eyes. Jared slowly closed his eyes and closed the distance between them. The moment he felt Tom’s lips on his it was as if everything stopped, time, the sound of the music, the voices of people chattering around them. Tom was a good kisser, he was just slowly pushing his lips to Jared’s, kissing him softly. But there was a nagging feeling deep in Jared’s stomach yelling at him that all of it was wrong. He tried to push those feelings deep down. He started kissing Tom harder which made the guy groan into his mouth, but suddenly Tom’s lips left his.

Jared opened his eyes to see what had happened but what he saw made his blood run cold.

Jensen was standing there, holding the back of Tom's collar and he was looking at Jared through half closed lids, and Jared could see the anger burning in Jensen’s eyes” 

XXXXXXXXX


	5. Back when...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what happened in Jensen's mind during all these time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter & some questions are gonna get answered! So as always your comments & feedbacks is appriciated.

Jensen was furious. He should’ve known from the beginning that all of this was a really bad idea. Hell he should’ve quit his job like he had planned to before he got so close to Gerald Padalecki. He remembers that day very vividly in his head. It was two years ago.

*****

_“I can’t stay here Mr. Padalecki! I need to quit.” Jensen pleaded with his boss._

_"_ _Don’t be ridiculous Jensen, I need you here.” Gerald said while going through some papers on his desk, barely paying attention to Jensen._

_"_ _But sir… I just told you…”_

_"_ _Yeah Jensen you talked and I listened and I’m saying you are being ridiculous. Now I’m telling you to go back to your office and start working. We have an important meeting in an hour.” With that Gerald Padalecki dismissed him to his room._

_The next day Jensen was promoted to Gerald’s right hand._

_*****_

Jensen never understood that man fully. Gerald Padalecki was full of surprises. That was what made him successful as a businessman. The first day that Jensen applied for a job at PadaCorp, never in a million years had he imagined he would be here today.

But Gerald Padalecki was observant. He paid attention to each of his employees. From janitors to head of office. So he soon found the potential in Jensen and apparently decided that he wanted the man as his right hand and most trusted person in the whole company.

It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t deserve it. Quite the contrary. Jensen worked hard day and night to prove himself worthy of Gerald’s trust. But through years of working with the man, Jensen found himself to be fond of him more than just “ _world’s greatest boss”,_ but rather like the father he lost at a young age.

Gerry Padalecki cared for him and gave him advice not only about his work but his life as well. When Jensen first joined the company he was only twenty. When Jensen turned twenty-one, Gerald called him up in his office late in the evening. When Jensen got there, he found his boss waiting for him with two beers in his hands.

*****

“ _Well it’s against rules to bring tequila shots in the office and I’m sure if I take you to a bar and get shit faced drunk Sherry will definitely kill me. So I thought this was the best option. Wanted you to have your first beer with a grown up boy.” Gerald had said._

*****

Jensen was pretty emotional that night. So choked up with emotions to actually say anything to Gerald. He remembers they both finished a pack of beer together and then Gerald told Jensen to go home early so he could celebrate his birthday, _“with less boring people and in an actual bar.”_

Gerald even had gone as far as inviting Jensen to their family gatherings later on, like Christmas and Thanksgiving. That’s when he met Sherry and... Jared. _Jared,_ the first time he saw him the boy was only ten years old. All cute dimples and pointy nose. He had talked about Star Wars all night with Jared, but unlike anyone else Jensen found himself actually enjoying talking to the boy. He was a nerd for sure but it was obvious he had a sharp mind, he made great notes and insights about something as simple as a movie. Sherry Padalecki was also very welcoming, and on the first Christmas Jensen spent with the Padaleckis she gave him a sweater that she had knitted herself, reminding Jensen of his younger years and his own mother. The Padaleckis surely weren’t like the typical rich families indeed.

But as time went by and he made progress on his job and also grew up as a person, so did Jared. The boy had a sudden growth sprout, making him even taller than Jensen. And as the true mathlete that Jared was, his mind had also become sharper and smarter, causing him to mature very early for just a fifteen year old boy. Jensen had tried so hard to ignore the beautiful dimples and that cute mole by his nose or how wonderful his glorious brown hair fell into his face but it was all unsuccessful. Jared’s rainbow colored eyes certainly didn’t help either.

So after that picnic day Jensen made up his mind. He couldn’t betray his boss’s trust like that even if it meant losing the people that had come to mean so much like his family. He pretty much expected Gerald to yell at him and throw him out of the office that fateful day that he confessed to his boss but instead Gerald had gone on like nothing happened.

And that was what exactly got him into this mess today. Now Gerald was gone and on top of him mourning for his father figure and trying to handle everything at the company, he had to care for Jared too. It wasn’t that taking care of Jared was hard. In all his years knowing the Padalecki family he never heard about Jared getting into trouble the same as most people his age would, not once.

But to be his guardian, to live with him in a safe house, _what was Gerald thinking?_ Jensen thought. Didn’t he make himself clear? The two years he tried spending apart hadn’t helped him at all. Now being there, 24/7 with Jared… Jensen wasn’t sure he was that strong of a man.

But one look at Jared’s face the day Jeff read the will had Jensen’s mind sealed. Jared needed him now and he was going to help him, to hell with what he felt. Jensen was going to be his guardian and help him get to his feet, help him go to college and when the day came he would hand the company to Jared. He deserved it and then Jensen could leave Jared’s life for good.

Jensen tried to keep his distance from Jared the upcoming weeks, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. Like the funeral’s day. Jared looked so lonely standing there crying silently, that Jensen went close to him and slowly pulled him into a side hug. He could feel Jared leaning onto him a bit. Jensen just held him close, offering as much comfort as he could, even though he knew from experience that nothing would help take the pain away.

That day when Jared fell asleep in the car, obviously exhausted from events of the day, Jensen couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. When he parked in front of the mansion’s entrance he gingerly lifted him up and took him out of the car. Jared had gotten heavier since the last time Jensen had picked him up but he still fitted perfectly in his hold.

****

_Jensen looked at the 10 year old boy next to him. He had begged Jensen to take him for a ride in his baby and Jensen was pretty much unable to say no to those puppy eyes. So he and Jared had gone for a ride around the park. But the boy was so exhausted from playing with all the other kids from the company all day that by the second time Jensen rounded the park he was fast asleep in the Impala’s seat._

_Jensen smiled to himself, the kid was cute. He turned the music down, leaving it only as background noise and headed back to the park. When Jensen parked the car he quietly called “Jared… hey Jared!?” but the boy barely even stirred. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper. Jensen chuckled and did what he had to do. He carefully reached for Jared and took him in his arms. The kid still didn’t wake up, just nuzzled his head close to Jensen’s neck._

_Jensen walked slowly towards where all the employees and Jared’s parents were seated. As soon as Sherry Padalecki saw them she stood up and came close, “Oh my, Jensen! You didn’t need to do this. You should have woken him up.”_

_"_ _It’s okay ma’am . He barely weights anything. He was beat so I think it’s better I put him in your car.”_

_"_ _Oh yes! Gerald darling I think we need to say our goodbyes.” Sherry called her husband. After Mr. Padalecki and his wife said goodbye to everyone, Gerald came to Jensen, who had been holding Jared all this time, and took the boy from him. As Mr. And Mrs. Padalecki said goodbye to Jensen and thanked him for the day, Jensen slowly reached out his hand and patted Jared’s hair, “Goodbye Jared.”_

_******_

As Jensen carried Jared’s limp body to his bed, he felt history was repeating itself. Just this time Gerald and Sherry weren’t there to take Jared from him. It was just him and Jared now. Jared nuzzled up to Jensen’s neck again just like he had done when he was a little boy, but this time Jensen felt such different emotions flowing through his body than last time.

Jensen finally reached Jared’s bedroom and placed him on the bed. He meant to leave the room but couldn’t help it, he stood there for a while just looking at the boy in front of him. He then leaned down and patted Jared’s hair, “Good night Jared.”

Now thinking back at those two weeks, Jensen never should’ve accepted living with Jared. What happened that first night had been proof enough. After the funeral, Jensen had decided to keep his encounters with Jared to the bare minimum. So he spent almost all of his time at the office, or when he had absolutely no other reason to stay at the company, he spent his time in the study.

His plan had been working until last night. Everything had gone downhill the moment he came into the house and saw Jared sleeping on the couch. He looked softer while he was sleeping, if that was even possible. Jensen spent a good five minutes just standing there, watching Jared sleeping. But in the end he had decided he needed to wake the boy up and see why he was sleeping on the couch. That wasn’t like Jared.

“Jared? Hey Jared.” He said, slowly shaking his shoulder.

Jared stirred in his sleep a little bit, but slowly opened his eyes. “Jen’en?” he asked with his eyelids half closed.

“Why are you sleeping here?” Jensen asked. When Jared just laid there kind of out of place he slowly reached over and grabbed Jared around his shoulders, helping him to sit up.

“I was waiting for you.” Jared said while rubbing his eyes.

“For me?” Jensen asked, shocked. _What had happened?_ He thought. Jensen’s mind started working sharper, already worried with everything that might have happened to Jared.

“Yeah… I… I need to talk to you.” Jared stuttered.

“And you sat here all night? Couldn’t it wait till tomorrow?” It came out sharper than Jensen intended to. This was his problem since his parents passed away. Whenever he got worried or anxious he would withdraw into himself, and he would end up coming out as a cold hearted person.

“Oh and would you be here tomorrow morning? I mean I wouldn’t have woken up to see you gone to either your office or a business meeting or God knows where?” Jared asked heatedly.

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked, surprised with the sudden change in Jared’s usually laid back manner. He knew his voice came a little harsher that he meant but Jared’s sudden outburst was a little out of character.

“Oh don’t act so shocked Jensen. In the past two weeks of you living here, how long were you actually home? You go out before sunrise and come back after midnight and the rare times when you are in the house, you are always in the study. So yeah I **HAD** to stay here to actually be able to talk to you,” Jared yelled.

“Well sorry for being busy running **your** father’s company. And sorry that’s the way the real world works. About time you open your eyes and see people have to do shit to get by in life. It takes time and it takes all you have if you want to get somewhere.” Jensen found himself yelling too. He felt that all the anxiety and stress from not just these two weeks, but the last two years, were suddenly flowing out of him. His words were harsh but he felt like he didn’t have any control over them anymore.

“I know how the real world works Jensen, I’m not some pampered little kid that doesn’t know the pains of this world. But don’t you sit there and tell me this whole avoiding me thing is because of work. My father worked too and he still managed to spare a few hours every night. This is not just about work and you know it.”

“WELL I'M NOT YOUR FATHER OKAY? I’m not the father that’s able to look after you the way he did, nor am I your boyfriend to put up with your bratty ass, Jared.”

_Shit, shit, shit_ Jensen thought. This wasn’t what he meant to say, not to Jared of all people. Why was he yelling at Jared for something that was all on him? Jared didn’t do anything wrong in this whole situation.

“No you’re not! I don’t even know why I bothered.” Jensen heard Jared yelling at him and then he bumped into him as he ran away. But Jensen was unable to do anything, he felt disgusted with himself more than anything. He was hurting Jared for his own fucked up problems and it wasn’t fair.

“Jared, wait… shit.” He yelled after Jared, but he was long gone. _Well_ _his first encounter with Jared after two weeks sure went well_ , Jensen thought.

XXXXXXXX

Jensen paced around the entire living room for what seemed like a hundred times now. He spent all those times mostly cursing himself and the other times debating whether he should go after Jared or not. Finally he decided that the least he could do was to apologize.

He went to his room and changed fast into the first available clothes he could find, and after a few minutes of just pacing in front of Jared’s door, thinking about what he should say to him, Jensen finally gathered enough courage to knock on his door. He just wished Jared wouldn’t curse him and tell him to go away.

“What do you want Jensen?” Jensen barely heard Jared, but at least he didn’t scold him away.

Jensen slowly opened the door and walked into the room. “I… I wanted to say sorry. I… I didn’t mean to yell at you, or say those words… it was really insensitive.” Jensen said, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

“Why do you hate me Jensen?” Jared asked him so helplessly that Jensen’s heart broke once again for the young man in front of him. _Was that really what Jared thought? Did he really believe Jensen hated him? How could he even think that when all Jensen wanted was to…_

“What? Why do you think that? I don’t hate you Jared.” He said, hoping that by the shock in his voice Jared would believe him.

“Then why do you avoid me? If you don’t hate me why do you keep pulling yourself away?”

_So he wasn’t as subtle as he thought, well done Jensen_. He thought to himself. “Jared, I told you… these two weeks with your father gone there is lots of work to do. I…”

“I don’t mean just these 2 weeks Jensen.” Jared cut him off, “You have been doing that since that day at the picnic. I… I thought we were … I don’t know friends. I know that sounds stupid given the age gap but I … I liked talking to you and hanging out with you. But after that day… you just stopped.” Jared sighed.

“Jared I…” Jensen opened and closed his mouth but he couldn’t find anything to say for a few seconds. How can you tell someone that you’ve been avoiding them not because you hate them, but the total opposite of that? That you spend every day and night trying to keep them out of your mind? Jensen finally sighed and said, “Look Jared. The reason I stopped hanging out with you or your family…lets just say it wasn’t because I hated you. I… I became kind of your father’s right hand after that day and it was just a lot of work. Lot of trips. And… I don’t know I just honestly never had free time to simply hang out with you or most of my friends anymore to be honest… so don’t think I didn’t like spending time with you. I just didn’t have the time anymore.” Jensen finished with a smile hoping that Jared didn’t detect the lie beneath those words.

Jared looked at him with those piercing hazel eyes for a few seconds. Jensen felt as if Jared was studying him and felt afraid to his core that Jared would find out something that he was never meant to find.

“So we're good?” Jensen asked him, deciding to break the silence.

“Yeah… we are good.” Jared said while looking down at his bed.

“Good then.” With that Jensen patted Jared’s thigh despite his better judgment. But he felt the young man next to him needed the physical comfort as much as Jensen craved for it these days. He then slowly stood up and was about to leave the room when he suddenly remembered something. “By the way, what did you want to tell me tonight other than yelling in my face of course.” Jensen tried to break the heavy tension with a joke. When Jared chuckled at him he felt like he won. Seeing Jared smiling was always a good thing.

“I… I wanted to tell you I’m going to Chad’s house tomorrow and probably won't be back till late at night. I um… maybe even crash at his place.”

“Oh Chad, that goofy friend of yours you used to talk about **all the time**?” he asked with a smirk remembering that each time he had seen Jared the boy was all about Chad this or Chad that. At some point Jensen had become even jealous of the boy, that he was able to spend time with Jared.

“Yeah… that idiot. I… I thought you should know!” Jared chuckled again and one more time Jensen’s heart melted at the spot.

“Thanks for telling me Jared. Have fun.” Jensen said with a smile and he was truly grateful for that. Jared surely didn’t owe him anything and just because he was his guardian didn’t mean that suddenly he needed to know every detail about his life. So it really meant a lot to Jensen that Jared decided to share his plans with him.

The smile on Jensen’s face followed him all the way to his own room and his bed. It had been a long time since he had gone to sleep with a smile or happy thoughts.

XXXXXXXXX

Jensen should’ve known that last night had been just the calm before the storm. Because nothing ever went easy for him in his life.

In the morning as promised Jared had gone to Chad’s house and Jensen decided to head out to the office instead of hanging around aimlessly in the house. And good thing he did, because apparently their rival in DC had tried to buy an important land that their company had their eyes on for a while but the owner had refused to sell it each time.

So Jensen pretty much spent all his day until pretty late in the afternoon talking to different people on the phone, emailing every one of his contacts in DC and yelling at several of his employees to find him a ticket to DC for tomorrow morning. 

By the time Jensen finished at work was nearly nighttime, he had his flight booked for 7am the next morning and he was exhausted. He wanted to go home, pack a small bag, take a shower and hopefully sleep until the next day when he was supposed to get up and go to the airport.

On his way home he decided to let Jared know about his plans. After all the boy had told him about wanting to stay at his friend’s house tonight. It was only fair that Jensen also told him that was going to go on a trip for a few days. Maybe Jared would even like to stay longer at Chad’s place. Jensen knew how much Jared hated loneliness. Last night’s fight was a good example of it and he really didn’t want to have a repeat of it ever again.

He tried calling Jared’s phone several times but all of his calls went unanswered. _Maybe he just silenced his phone and is busy playing a game or something,_ Jensen told himself. He decided to try again when he got home.

Once at home he changed into his sweats and ate a quick meal. He trued calling Jared again but the result was very much the same. Jensen didn’t know why but there was something nagging deep down in his gut.

He went to shower thinking about all the possibilities why Jared wasn’t answering his phone, trying to calm down while telling himself that nothing had happened.

But when the clock rolled 9 pm and still Jared hadn’t called him backJensen decided to take action. He remembered he saw a phone book in Gerald’s study. He decided maybe he could find Chad’s phone there.

He went upstairs, checked the phonebook and BAM. There it was, _Chad Michael Murray_. To Jensen’s luck it was both his mobile number and house number.

Jensen tried the boy’s phone first. But after dialing twice and Chad not answering he thought _fuck it_ and called Chad’s house. After three rings a woman picked up the phone.

“Murray’s resident, how may I help you?”

“I… um, I’m Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki’s guardian. I couldn’t catch Jared on his phone and this was an urgent matter. So um… can I talk to him?” Jensen said breathlessly. He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

“Oh, hello Mr. Ackles! I’m Chad’s mother. The boys went to the movies with Chad’s cousin Mike. They are supposed to be home by ten. Do you want me to tell Jared to call you then or do you want me to give him a message?” The woman asked.

_Oh so that’s why he isn’t answering his phone, they are at the movies,_ Jensen thought. He could’ve easily given a message to Mrs. Murray to pass it on to Jared but for some reason there was this pull at the back of his head that told him otherwise, “Um… thank you Mrs. Murray. But can I ask for Chad’s cousin, Mike’s number? As I said it is an urgent matter.” Jensen lied.

“Of course, please write it down.”

After getting the phone number from Chad’s mother Jensen instantly called Mike’s phone. Just like Jared’s and Chad’s the first call went unanswered but the second time, the guy picked up.

“Hello?” Jensen asked hesitantly, he could hear the distant sound of music and people talking loudly and he was instantly alarmed.

“Who’s dis?” Mike slurred, and Jensen was a hundred percent sure something was wrong.

“ARE YOU DRUNK?” Jensen almost yelled on his phone.

“Dude, Who da fuck are you? Did you jus’ call me to see if I’m drunk… cuz hell yeah I am!” Mike cheered on the other end and Jensen could hear some other people cheering with him.

“Ok you shit bag! I’m Jared’s guardian, you tell me where he is right now or I am gonna sue you for giving alcohol to an underage kid.” Jared said through gritted teeth.

“Woah…woah. Don’t twist your panties man. Jaybird is here and happy. In fact I think he is having a good time.” Again Jensen heard some people cheering on the other end.

He decided that Mike was so drunk that he didn’t understand any of his threats so instead he asked, “Where the hell are you?”

“At Tom’s place dude! Han… Hansberry avenue! You should come, maybe loosen up a little bit.” Mike chuckled on the phone and that made Jensen’s blood boil.

“If anything happens to Jared I’m gonna murder all of you.” Jensen yelled and hung up the phone.

Jensen was furious. How did this happen? Why did Jared lie to him and then decided to do something this stupid? _No this wasn’t like Jared at all. He was either tricked into it or he was there unwillingly_ , Jensen thought. Because there was no way the sweet and shy Jared that he knew, the reasonable boy that he admired would do something this stupid.

Before Jensen knew what he was doing, he was behind his car’s wheel and driving off to that asshole Tom’s place. Thankfully Hansberry avenue wasn’t far from their house so Jensen could get there pretty fast.

Once he got to the said street, he could see boys and girls laughing and coming in and out of one the houses and Jensen decided that must be it.

He parked the car and rushed inside, walking by very drunk boys and girls that were either dancing or making out. Once inside the house he looked around for Jared, hoping to get the boy out of there as fast as possible.

What he saw thought, made him both freeze in place and furious. There, at the back of the house Jared was standing with his body pressed to another man, kissing him.

_Jared was kissing another man._ Jensen gritted his teeth so hard that they started hurting. His mind wasn’t functioning anymore, all he thought was _Get his Jared away, NOW_. If Jensen was thinking rationally he probably would have laughed at the thought of Jared being his but now all rational thoughts had left his mind.

With quick strides Jensen walked towards the guy and Jared, pulling him away from Jared. Jensen didn’t even hear the man’s loud protest. His eyes were just on Jared, who was now looking at him with a scared look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my dear @Lullys for agreeing to beta this story from here on out.  
> I also want yo thank my dear @Wyncest (on twitter) for sticking with me till now, im grateful for being able to work with you even for short time. I hope everything sorts out best for you in real life❤


	6. What's happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... Jared is in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to first appologize for late update this saturday. I was super busy with real life. But here is the new chapter now!  
> Also this chapter is kind of an short one so i'll maybe post another chapter later this week😉  
> Also huge huge thanks to @dwimpala67 for her awsome art at the end of this chapter❤

Jared felt as if time had stopped the moment he opened his eyes and saw Jensen standing there with his hand around Tom’s collar.

He did think the music had turned down and everyone was looking at them but he couldn’t care at the moment.

“Hey! What’s your problem?” Jared heard Tom yell at Jensen as he finally got himself out of his hold.

“I strongly suggest YOU BACK OFF” Jensen yelled at Tom, finally cutting his eye contact with Jared.

“No I will not! This is MY house! You are trespassing a private property and I’m going to call the cops…”

“Oh yeah? DO call the cops pretty boy and when they get here I’m gonna tell them how you gave liquor to a very underage teenager and took advantage of him.” Jensen said smugly.

“Took advantage? Dude, Jared is a big boy and he wanted…”

Once again Jensen cut Tom off, “I suggest you don’t finish that sentence! As Jared’s **guardian** who do you think the cops will believe? Huh? Plus, when the cops get here I’m guessing all of your friends are gonna have some fun at jury too given the amount of weed I see passing around! So how is it gonna be, are you calling them or should I do it myself?” Jensen said while holding his phone threateningly at Tom.

“Jensen…” Jared tried weekly. He didn’t want anyone to get into trouble because of his stupidity.

“You shut up Jared! We are gonna talk about this IN THE CAR!”

Jensen looked back at Tom again, “So what’s it gonna be pretty boy?” When Tom said nothing Jensen continued, “Didn’t think so.”

He then grabbed Jared’s wrist and pulled him towards the door, “We’re leaving now.”

Jared had just a couple of seconds to mouth _sorry_ to Tom. He saw Mike and Chad standing by the door looking worryingly at him but they didn’t dare saying anything.

Jensen didn’t let go of Jared’s wrist the whole time until they got to the car. If it was any other circumstance Jared would’ve probably danced with joy from physical contact but now he was just scared shitless of what Jensen would do.

He knew what he did was wrong and he deserved to be grounded or whatever, but Jensen was so angry that Jared really didn’t know how he would react. He had never seen him that furious before.

When they got to the car Jensen opened the passenger door and brutally pushed Jared inside. He then closed the door and circled the car, taking the driver’s seat.

“Jensen, I’m…” Jared tried talking once more but again Jensen cut him off.

“NOT NOW JARED!” he yelled at him. Jensen started the engine and forcefully shifted the gear. Jensen drove away with a screech.

Jared could see Jensen’s hands were grabbing the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white from the force. He thought his second fight with Jensen was going to happen tonight. No doubt.

He looked outside the window, thinking about different scenarios their fight would go, but he felt dizzy. Apparently eight glasses of punch and beers weren’t a very good idea for his first time. His face was flushed and he could feel how heated his skin was. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open some times, already feeling his eyelids dropping from time to time. _That ought to make this fight more fun,_ Jared thought.

Jared came back to himself when Jensen shook his shoulders hardly, apparently he had fallen asleep during the ride.

“Can you get in yourself or are you too wasted to walk?” Jensen asked him although Jared couldn’t tell if he was genuinely worried about him or he was mocking him.

“I… I can walk.”

“Good! Then get out of the car.” With that Jensen got out of the Impala himself and headed towards the house with Jared in his tow.

Once they were in the house Jensen suddenly turned to Jared and started yelling, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JARED? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THAT DUMPSTER?”

“I just wanted to have a little fun…”

“Fun? FUN? I thought you knew better, I thought you were SMARTER than that! Since when do you go around drinking alcohol and smoking weed like a damn rich brat?”

“I just had a few beers and I didn’t smoke weed. This was just my first time…”

“AND WHAT ABOUT THAT WHOLE SHOW YOU PUT ON FOR EVERYONE! SINCE WHEN DO YOU GO AROUND SLUTTING YOURSELF TO ANYONE WHO IS INTERESTED?”

Jared felt a sharp knife piercing through his heart, Jensen’s last comment did the trick and finally brought him out of his haze. “SCREW YOU JENSEN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

“OH GUESS WHAT PRINCESS? I HAVE AND I WILL! You proved tonight that you are just a big baby that needs to be taken care of 24/7 and guess what I’m gonna do just that from now on. You are grounded for a whole month mister, and no more outings for you until the end of the school year. Also you can’t go to Chad’s house anymore and certainly not to that asshole cousin of his. He was wasted when I called him … WASTED! AND HE WAS YOUR RIDE FOR THE NIGHT.”

Any other time Jared would detect the worry in Jensen’s voice and how it wavered thinking what would happen if they had gone home with Mike. But not tonight, Jared was as furious and as angry as Jensen now, plus he was drunk and he was so angry with himself for the _stupid crush_ he had on Jensen, “YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO DAMMIT! I’m almost eighteen and I will be of age in a few months! I can go out with whoever I want and I can go wherever I want! And I can’t wait for college so I can finally get away from YOU.”

“Oh so you wanna go around and whore yourself to more college guys huh? Or that TOM GUY! Is that it?” Jensen snorted at him, mockingly.

“STOP CALLING ME A WHORE! AND WHAT IF I DO WANNA SLEEP WITH TOM HUH? WHAT ABOUT IT? He is a nice guy, single and I’m single so what’s the problem? Do us both a favor Jensen, and stop this jealous, protective boyfriend act! We both know you are counting the days till I go to college and you can finally get rid of me so just stop…”

But before Jared could finish his sentence he found himself suddenly pinned to a wall with Jensen just a few inches away, looking into his eyes with his piercing green ones, and before Jared could understand what was happening Jensen was on him, Jensen was **kissing him**.

Jared wasn’t sure if this was real or just the alcohol making him delusional with his darkest fantasy, but before Jared could find the answer Jensen pulled back, “I don’t… I don’t want to get rid of you Jared… I never wanted to get rid of you.” Jensen said softly, suddenly all his anger was gone and Jared could just see deep sadness in his eyes.

“I always… God, you don’t know what you do to me.” Jensen said and bent his head chuckling to himself. He seemed younger now, vulnerable.

Jared didn’t like that devastating look on Jensen’s face, and his mind was racing with _,Jensen kissed me, Jensen kissed me. He probably likes me to_ , Jared thought. He just wanted to make sure of it.

“Jensen…” he asked quietly. When Jensen looked back at him with those sad green eyes, Jared made up his mind.

He closed the space between them, grabbed Jensen’s collar and pulled him towards himself and then he kissed Jensen. Jensen seemed in shock at first but after a few seconds he apparently overcame it. He held Jared’s face in his hands and kissed him back.

If Jared thought kissing Tom was good it was nothing compared to kissing Jensen. His lips were soft and he was kissing him passionately. He could feel Jensen’s warm hands on his face, slowly caressing his cheeks.

But just like _Cinderella’s story,_ Jared was slowly getting closer to his midnight. He felt all the tension of the fight and the amount of alcohol in his veins slowly pushing him towards unconsciousness.

He tried to fight it but he knew he was losing the battle. He pulled back a little and that seemed to bring Jensen back to the world too, “Jensen, I…” but before he could finish his sentence, he lost his balance and fell in Jensen’s embrace.

It might have been a dream but he thought he felt Jensen’s lips on his forehead as he gathered Jared up and said, “Good night, love” and then everything went black.


	7. Who said love was easy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jared finally able to get his fairytale or does life have other plans for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me! Thats it thats the note😅  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.

The next morning Jared woke up feeling groggy and with an awful headache. For a few seconds he didn’t know where he was or what happened. Then suddenly it felt like being struck by lightning, all the events from last night came rushing back to him. From going to the party, kissing Tom, Jensen showing up there and kissing Jensen, HE HAD KISSED JENSEN. 

Still Jared wasn’t sure if it had been just a dream or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He slowly traced his fingers over his lips and swore he could feel and taste Jensen’s lips on his own. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, because even if it was a dream it was a pretty good one, and Jared would cherish it for eternity. 

Taking a look at his surroundings Jared was half convinced that it hadn’t been a dream. He was on his own bed but still wearing the clothes from the night before. If it was a dream then Jared should’ve been at Chad’s house, because the hangover and headache he was feeling surely told him that the stupid party was definitely real. 

He glanced to his side and noticed a glass of water and two aspirins on the nightstand. Another smile appeared on his lips, so Jensen did care after all.

As Jared remembered their kiss from last night, something told him that Jensen indeed cared way more than he assumed. Jared felt warm and tingly all over, remembering how Jensen had held him in his arms and slowly savored every moan coming out of Jared’s mouth. 

_Maybe Jensen feels the same way as you do_ , his mind chipped in. _Maybe he likes you just the way you like him_. Jared couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body, because if that was true, then…

But what if Jensen didn’t really like him? What if last night was just kind of heat if the moment thing? Jared felt cold thinking about it, remembering how Jensen had called him a slut. That had hurt more than anything. What if Jared had proved to Jensen that he was a slut just by kissing him and acting like a needy teenager? 

Jared didn’t know what to do, all his feelings and thoughts were so confusing. He knew the way Jensen’s lips tried to savor every moment of their kiss hadn’t been just an act, he knew he saw something behind those green eyes last night. But what if it was only his mind and alcohol playing pranks on him? What if it was just his imagination? If Jensen really liked him why did he avoid Jared for two years? Jared was debating whether to get up and go search for Jensen and get some answers or just sit and pretend nothing ever happened, when he was pulled out of his thoughts with a knock at the door.

"Mr. Jared?” Jared heard their butler calling his name, and couldn’t help feeling disappointed.

"Yes Smith?” Jared answered, trying to hold back the disappointment in his voice but he knew he failed. 

The door opened and Smith came in with a tray. “Good thing you are finally awake. We’ve all been worried about you. Master Jensen told us you weren’t feeling well, he was here during the whole night watching over you but he had to leave for the airport this morning so told me to check on you every hour,” the man said while setting the tray down next to Jared’s bed.

Jared’s mind was whirling with emotions as he learned that Jensen had been next to his bed almost the whole night, so he wasn’t dreaming after all. But it suddenly dawned on him what Smith had said. “HE LEFT?” He almost yelled.

"Yes! He said he had to go on this business trip. Mr. Ackles left today before sunrise. He told me to check on you every hour though and also to give you this pill when you woke up. He said it would help you with the headache.” 

“Thanks,” Jared said slowly, all the happiness already leaving his body. Once again after getting close to Jensen, well closer than ever, he had run away from Jared. 

Jared didn’t know what to think of it. He felt his headache getting worse so he swallowed the aspirins, and after Smith’s insistence he took a few bites of the cheese sandwich he brought him. But as soon as Smith left the room Jared crawled back under the sheets and cried his way to sleep.

XXXXXXX

“HE DID WHAT?” Chad yelled in the middle of the school yard, earning them few glances from other students.

It was Monday morning and Chad was all over Jared as soon as he walked into the school, asking him continuous questions about the night Jensen went after them at the party. After Jared calmed Chad down a bit, he started spilling everything that had happened after he left with Jensen including the kiss, which he was regretting now.

  
  


“Will you keep it down?” Jared hissed, “It’s no big deal!” Jared said but when Chad gave him a knowing look he deflated, “Okay it IS a big deal! But it’s not like anything actually happened. He fled the next day, going on a freaking trip no less. He had to go to another state to avoid me. That’s like the mother of all freak outs in history. He probably regrets it already and used this trip as an excuse to be as far away from me as possible and when he gets back, _if_ he gets back he is gonna be colder than ever.” Jared finished with a sigh.

Chad placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder, trying to comfort his hurting friend. “I don’t know man. I don’t think it’s that easy.” Chad said, looking deep in thoughts. “Did he say why he was at the party in the first place?” he asked.

“No. He didn’t even tell me how the fuck he actually found us there and I’ve been going crazy over all the odd things that happened since Friday night. I spent all of yesterday trying to come up with any reason for his odd behavior yesterday and so far I’ve got nothing.”

“Well... I can think of one Jaybird, but you’re not ready to believe it yet. As for how he found us, it was actually my mom’s fault.” 

“WHAT?” This time it was Jared’s turn to yell. 

“Yeah, apparently after you and I didn’t answer our phones - which rooky mistake by the way - he called my house and told my mom that it was an urgent matter and he needed to talk to you ASAP. So my mom gave him Mike’s number and the idiot that he is, he answered him while he was drunk out of his ass and gave him the location. You know the rest.” 

“Damn what a mess. I knew anything involving you and your cousin wouldn’t end good. Why was he that drunk anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to bring us back to your house?” Jared asked angrily.

“He said he was gonna ask Tom to do that.” 

“Oh Tom. He wasn’t mad at me, was he? God I was truly afraid Jensen might punch him in the face,” Jared said while covering his face with his hands, remembering the rage behind Jensen’s eyes. 

“Oh are you worried about your boyfriend Jay?” Chad asked, teasing.

“He is not my boyfriend Chad! And I doubt he wants to be now, figuring I’m not worth the trouble.”

“You give yourself so very little credit my friend, I don’t know how many more men should fall at your feet so you’ll finally believe you are an attractive dude,” Chad said with a smirk. “And don’t worry about Tom. The guy was fine other than his bruised ego. He spent the rest of the night sulking, though.”

Jared felt he should be happy that another man, a very hot college attending man, was lusting after him but he couldn’t find an ounce of happiness anywhere in his heart. All he could think about was what would happen between him and Jensen now. He really wanted to believe Chad’s comment about men falling at his feet, but he had a hard time believing Jensen had the same feelings about him that he had. He couldn’t possibly love a teenager who was thirteen years younger than him... or could he?

Jared was saved from his messy thoughts by the bell, announcing it was time for calculus.

XXXXXX

Another three days went by and they were pretty much like the past three weeks, with Jared alone in the house and Jensen God knows where. This time it was even worse in a way, since Chad was grounded and didn’t have his phone so there was no way Jared could at least talk to his goofy friend. 

So he buried himself in school work and the books in their pretty huge library. The library had always been Jared’s solace even when his parents were alive. He would spend hours on the comfortable couch just enjoying the fiction world. Usually Ms. Butters brought him a sandwich after a while, because Jared would end up forgetting the outside world even existed, and alongside that, the need to eat or drink. 

Sometimes the task of bringing him food was fulfilled by his mother. Jared loved those times. His mother would bring the tray into the room and sit next to him, then gingerly took the book from him and asked him which part he was at. Then she would read the words out loud while Jared ate his sandwich and listened to his mother’s soothing voice.

There were also times when his father would come into the library late at night, asking Jared about what he was reading and then started talking to him about the book, discussing the points and making notes about Jared’s inputs. Jared loved those discussions with his father as well. 

Now sitting in the library Jared was overwhelmed by a wave of memories that flooded his mind. He felt his eyes tearing up again for all the things he had lost in his life.

Jared was deep in thought when he heard the main door closing with a bang, and footsteps on the stairs a few seconds later.

He got up from his couch and went to the closed door to try and listen better, but what he heard crushed his heart. There was Jensen on the other side of the door talking to a woman.

“Dani, it’s not that easy,” Jared heard Jensen telling the woman.

“Oh come on Jen, it’s not like you’re gonna get any younger!” The woman, apparently Dani, said.

“I just can’t tell him I’m in love!” Jensen said, already sounding irritated.

“Look Jen, you either tell him or you’re gonna lose this forever.” Jared heard the woman say and he couldn’t hold back his tears. There was Jensen, talking to the love of his life. She was probably asking him to choose between Jared and her. Jared felt his heart chattering into a million pieces as he realized the kiss had meant nothing to Jensen, that what he feared was true. Jensen thought he was just a horny teenager and that night had been just a heat of the moment. 

Jared decided that no matter how hard, he needed to go and face Jensen, tell him that he doesn’t need to waste his life here because of some stupid obligation towards his father. Jared had enough dignity not to want to be a burden. So with one swift move he opened the library doors and walked out to the corridor.

Jared could see the woman Jensen was with startling at seeing him there, and he felt satisfied. He already hated the person that was able to capture Jensen’s heart. 

Upon hearing the library doors opening, Jensen had turned around, and when he noticed Jared there his face started to pale. 

“Jare… Jared what?” Jensen stuttered. But before he could say anything else Jared cut him off mid sentence.

“Don’t say anything Jensen. I know that this, all of it was shocking news to us… well mostly you I guess, since you’re the one being trapped here with a slut teenager.” Jared couldn’t help the venom in his voice, remembering what Jensen had told him the other night and it still hurt but he had to continue, “So please spare us both from this stupid obligation that my father forced upon both of us. You can go and be… you can go and be with the love of your life. We don’t need to tell anyone, not even Jeff. You will go to the company as usual and I will act as the good senior and then go to college. I will stay out of your way completely. This… this was a stupid idea from the beginning.” Jared felt the lump forming in his throat by the end of his speech.

“Jared… what on earth are you saying?” Jensen looked shocked but Jared was so far gone in his own thoughts that he barely noticed it.

“Please Jensen! I might be young but I’m not stupid. You’re already doing a lot running the company, there’s no need to take care of the boss’s bratty son either. I just… I hope… I wish you all the best Jensen.” Jared felt tears pricking his eyes and he just couldn’t stay there any longer, looking at Jensen and the beautiful woman by his side, the person who was lucky enough to be able to feel Jensen, to be able to kiss him. 

Jared just started running, he had no idea where he was going and didn’t hear Jensen calling out his name, he just knew he couldn’t stand seeing the happy couple any longer. 

After a few seconds Jared felt his shirt getting wet and realized he had left the house and was currently running on the side of the street with rain pouring on him. _Good, at least this way my tears won’t be as visible_ , he thought.

Jared ran and ran until he got to the big park at the end of main street, the same park where they held the company’s picnics at, where he had played and rode Jensen’s car at. Jared found the tree where he and Jensen had marked Jared’s height on, using Jensen’s pocket knife. They had wanted to see if Jared would get taller than Jensen or not. 

Jared traced his fingers over their marks, J1 and J2, that’s how they carved their names into the tree. Jared couldn’t help it anymore, he felt his knees giving out and started sobbing on the messy ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't add Danneel's name till now cause i liked her to be a surprise. Im sorry if thats a deal breaker for you but i promise she wont be much in the story from now on.


	8. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Jensen have time to mend everything or is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i want to thank my dear @dwimpala67 for beautiful artpost for this chapter.  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and let me know what you thought. We are almost there only 3 more chapters left.😉

Jensen was stunned when he saw Jared walking out of the library. He had assumed the boy was probably at Chad’s house, but here he was standing a few feet away from him and had probably heard everything. 

The night after he had kissed Jared Jensen felt very reluctant to leave, he wanted to stay and figure things out between them. But the trip was already scheduled and it was kind of a big deal for the company. And after all, this was what Gerald wanted from him, to keep the company profiting until his son was able to take over, not to start molesting their son. 

Jensen felt like such a pervert, Jared was still technically a minor. Sure he was only a few months shy of turning 18 but still he was thirteen years younger than Jensen for crying out loud. Jensen honestly felt so screwed and disgusted with himself. But that other night when he had seen Jared kissing that boy, Jensen felt like something changed in his heart. He knew then and there that no matter how much he tried and suppressed his feelings, they wouldn’t go away. Jensen was in love with Jared, plain and simple. He wanted the boy all to himself, he wanted to be the one to kiss Jared. And given the way that Jared had looked at him that night in the living room, Jensen thought maybe there was a chance for them after all.

But he needed to be sure, he needed to know that what happened that night wasn’t just because Jared was drunk. Jensen needed to make sure sober Jared wanted that too. As much as it hurt him, Jensen would get out of Jared’s life if he didn’t want the same thing. He would even give up Jared’s guardianship, making Jeff his guardian instead. That couldn’t be so hard to pull off, any judge in their right mind would do that if they knew he kissed Jared. They might even put him in jail but Jensen felt like he deserved it. 

The next three days on the trip were like hell for Jensen, between tense business meetings and his own chaotic thoughts, he couldn’t eat and barely slept at all. He picked up his phone many times to just call Jared and talk to him, but each time he decided against it, thinking that wasn’t a subject they could discuss over the phone.

The only thing that kept him sane mind in those days, just like many other nights in the past, were his friends, Christian Kane and Danneel Harris. They met in high school and had been best friends ever since. They were the two people who knew everything about Jensen’s feelings for Jared, the ones who gave him advice or listened to him when he needed to talk and also the ones who took him to the closest bar if he felt the need to drink himself into oblivion. 

Jensen had been texting them back and forth during the trip, telling them everything about day one of living with Jared up until the kiss they shared. Both of them thought Jensen needed to talk to Jared and come clean about his feelings, because from the looks of it their current situation was hurting both of them but most of all Jared, up to the point that the poor boy thought Jensen hated him. Jensen would never forgive himself for making Jared feel that way.

Finally the three days of hell were over and Jensen was on his way back home. Since he had taken a cab to the airport Danneel offered to pick him up, claiming she wanted to see his loser face too. 

Just as they were almost arriving at the house Danneel had asked him, “So are you gonna talk to Jared now?” 

“I don’t know Dan! It’s kind of late, he probably isn’t even home…” 

Danneel cut him off. “Oh for God’s sake Jensen, it’s been long enough. Isn’t two years of pitiful pining enough for you?” 

“Dani… it’s not that easy, okay? People can go to jail for this kind of stuff,” Jensen said with a sigh.

“He is not a child Jensen, yeah he is younger than you--” Jensen gave her his best bitchy face and she corrected it, “--okay, _way_ younger than you, but he is only a few months shy of turning eighteen. In some countries people get married at eighteen, Jensen. Plus, from what you told me I can guarantee he likes you too. And that’s the only thing that matters. To hell with everyone else and stupid social morals okay? What is your heart telling you?” 

Jensen had been so engrossed in their heated conversation he hadn’t even realized they had arrived home and walked up the stairs. His body was working on autopilot with his mind occupied with more important matters. 

“Dani, it’s not that easy.” Jensen tried once more pleadingly with Danneel, but even to his own ears his excuse was starting to sound lame.

“Oh come on Jen, it’s not like you’re gonna get any younger!” Danneel said while slapping Jensen’s arm.

“I just can’t tell him I’m in love!” Jensen almost yelled. But instead of one of Danneel’s witty comments he saw her suddenly turning pale. 

Now here he was glued to the floor, staring at a shaking Jared. Jensen tried saying something but it was like he had lost his voice. He finally found his voice again and said, “Jare… Jared what?” he stuttered. But before he could finish, Jared stopped him mid sentence.

“Don’t say anything Jensen. I know that this, all of it was shocking news to us… well mostly you I guess, since you’re the one being trapped here with a slut teenager.” 

Jensen cringed as he heard those words. He had regretted them the moment they left his mouth, he could see in Jared’s eyes how deeply his words had hurt him. Jared went on.

“So please spare us both from this stupid obligation that my father forced upon both of us. You can go and be… you can go and be with the love of your life. We don’t need to tell anyone, not even Jeff. You will go to the company as usual and I will act as the good senior and then go to college. I will stay out of your way completely. This… this was a stupid idea from the beginning.” 

Jensen could tell Jared was on the verge of tears by the end of his speech, and he wasn’t doing much better either. Every word that came out of Jared’s mouth felt like daggers being pierced through his heart. Jensen could feel that his over protectiveness, his stupid idea of trying to save Jared from him had actually caused the young man so much pain.

On the other hand Jensen was confused about Jared talking about the love of his life and pointing to Danneel, and it all clicked in his mind then. Jared probably misheard his conversation with Danneel and assumed she was the one Jensen wanted to spend his life with. _Oh how wrong you are my youngling_ , Jensen’s mind equipped.

“Jared… what on earth are you saying?” Jensen had barely finished speaking when Jared started again. 

“Please Jensen! I might be young but I’m not stupid. You’re already doing a lot running the company, there’s no need to take care of the boss’s bratty son either. I just… I hope… I wish you all the best Jensen.” With that, Jared fled down the stairs.

Jensen felt shocked to his core at the events of the past few minutes. He was unable to move, his legs seemed glued to the ground. He called Jared’s name weakly but he heard the main door closing shut, Jared was gone by now. 

“JENSEN.” Danneel’s loud voice brought Jensen back to the present, “You have to go after him.”

“I… I ruined everything Dani… wha… what am I supposed to do now?” Jensen said shaking, he felt his own eyes watering.

Danneel grabbed Jensen’s shoulders and shook him until he looked at her. “Jensen, this is your chance to fix things. Go after that boy, tell him everything. Make this work, Jensen.”

With that, Jensen finally started moving. He ran down the stairs calling Jared’s name. As soon as he was out of the house he was hit with the pouring rain. He cursed the weather not for himself, but for the young boy that had fled from the house in nothing but a worn out Henley and sweatpants. 

Jensen ran faster, looking all around the streets for a sign of Jared. He finally saw a dark figure running at the end of the street, and Jensen would recognize those long legs anywhere. Jensen yelled his name but the boy didn’t hear him. He saw Jared making a turn to the right and disappearing behind a wall. Jensen knew that place too well, it was the same park that they went every year for the company’s picnic. 

Jensen started running with all his might, towards the place he assumed Jared had gone to. When Jensen arrived at the tree, _their_ tree, he spotted Jared kneeling on the ground, and from the way his shoulders were shaking Jensen could tell the boy was crying. His heart broke once more at the sight before his eyes and he cursed himself again for being the reason for that.

“Jared.” He got closer to the boy and called his name, praying hard that he would be able to fix what had gone wrong between them.

XXXXXXX

“Jensen?” Jared asked, turning around. He wasn’t quite sure he heard it right, too afraid that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. When he saw Jensen standing there with so much sadness in his eyes he didn’t know what to think of it.

“Jared… I…” Jensen tried to talk but words failed him. After all, what could you say to the person who came to mean the most to you? The person that you love and want with all your heart but fear you will never have? What can you possibly say to the person who is in pain knowing that you are the one responsible for that pain? But before Jensen could organize his thoughts, Jared spoke.

"You shouldn’t be here. Go back. Your… your girlfriend is waiting for you.” Jared sounded so hurt, and that finally brought Jensen out of his haze. He had to make Jared understand. 

“Dani is not my girlfriend!” 

"She is not?” Jared asked as his eyes widened, not believing his own ears.

"No she is not Jay! She is my friend, a friend from high school. Kind of like you and Chad. I’m not in love with her.” Jensen decided to state the issue at hand, Jared clearly had misunderstood his conversation with Danneel and Jensen needed to make sure Jared knew where his priorities lay. 

"You are not?” Jared asked once again, he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach upon hearing Jensen using a nickname for him. He felt like a parrot though, repeating every word Jensen said. But he just couldn’t help it, the events of the day were too overwhelming for his poor heart.

"No Jay, she is not,” Jensen said as he crouched down in front of Jared. “I have so much to tell you Jared, so many things to discuss… but please can we go home first? You’re barely wearing anything and it’s getting dark and even colder than before. Please… come home with me.” Jensen pleaded with Jared, reaching out with a hand. He wanted to take the young man to the safety and warmth of the house first before he getting to the fateful conversation.

Jared looked at Jensen’s hand and noticed the hope in his eyes. Now that Jensen mentioned it Jared felt the cold wind and rain hitting his skin and he shivered. Before he could comprehend anything he felt Jensen’s strong arms around him. Jensen had pulled him close and was now taking off his own coat with one hand while holding Jared close to his chest with the other. The small gesture warmed Jared’s heart.

"God you’re freezing Jay… please sweetie let me take you home.” Jensen pleaded once more with the young man, he felt Jared shivering under his hold and once again he cursed himself for not giving Jared his coat earlier. 

Jared wanted to fuss, wanted to yell at Jensen some more, he wanted Jensen to talk now and demand him to tell Jared everything, but he felt too tired to do so. So instead he just nodded his head and pressed himself closer to Jensen, hoping to feel their contact as long as it lasted. 

When Jensen saw Jared nodding he didn’t wait for the man to get up or say anything else. He simply placed his other arm under his knees and with one swift move he picked Jared up bridal style, just like all those years back in picnic, just like the night after the funeral and just like a few nights back after they kissed.

Jared wanted to protest, he wanted to demand that Jensen put him down. But Jensen was warm and this way Jared could feel his heartbeat under his own hands. So Jared decided to let it go, at least for tonight. If everything between Jensen and him was going to end by tomorrow, he wanted every minute to count. He allowed himself to relax in Jensen’s arms and just nuzzled his face on Jensen’s neck. Jared inhaled his scent and instantly felt better. Jensen smelled like coffee and his wooden cologne that Jared loved so much, he smelled like home.

Jensen felt Jared getting closer to his neck and smiled to himself. He liked this, the weight of Jared in his arms felt good, felt normal, he simply fit in them like he belonged there. Jensen never wanted to let go and this time he was going to make sure of it, so he just tightened his hold on Jared and murmured, “It’s okay sweetheart. We are going home. I’m gonna take you home.” 

Jensen didn’t loosen his hold on Jared until they were in Jared’s bedroom and also he didn’t stop murmuring sweet endearments in his ear. Jared liked all of it very much, he prayed to whoever was in charge that this would carry on forever.


	9. It's peaceful here, with you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Jensen and Jared got home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a surprise chapter. It's short but i promise so sweet and kind of a gift before i post chapter 10 tomorrow.  
> Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you thought!

As they got to Jared’s bedroom, Jensen gingerly placed Jared’s limp body on the bed. Jared lay on his side with his back to Jensen and drew his knees up to his chest, sleeping like a fetus. 

Jared’s tears had already dried and now he only felt numb, he was just waiting for Jensen to leave the room so he could go to sleep and then wake up alone the next morning, just like always. But he was shocked when he heard the drawer in his dresser being opened. 

Jensen noticed how Jared made himself as small as possible on his bed and his heart broke once again at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to go to the bed and hug his boy.  _ His boy _ , Jensen liked the sound of it. Hopefully someday though, if he hadn’t screwed up enough to ruin everything between them. For now though, Jensen needed to first get Jared out of his wet clothes since the boy was soaking. 

Jensen went to the dresser and opened a drawer, grabbing a comfortable pair of pants and a soft sweatshirt for Jared. He walked back to the bed and saw Jared was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, obviously lost in his thoughts. Jensen sat down next to him on the bed and slowly put his hand on Jared’s shoulder, “Jay?” he shook him gently. Jared looked at him with sad eyes and a bit shocked, probably over the fact that Jensen was still there. “Come on Jay, you need to change your clothes come on!”

Jared was surprised at the laid back and easy manner that Jensen had put on now, almost like the Jensen that he met seven years ago. He heard Jensen mention something about changing his clothes. Jensen surely wasn’t implying that Jared changed his clothes in front of him, was he? But when Jensen slowly reached out to take off his soaked t-shirt Jared realized that was exactly what he was implying. Jared felt his body heating up and his cheeks flushing.

Jensen tried so hard not to smile at Jared’s sweet blush.  _ God this boy is so cute _ , he thought. If Jensen was being honest he wasn’t that much better than Jared himself, the thought of undressing Jared was doing things to him. Jensen wanted nothing more than to just rip the clothes off the boy, but not tonight. They needed to talk first, Jensen needed to explain all the heartache that he had gone through which in result had broken Jared’s heart. And then if, and only  _ if _ Jared could and wanted to forgive him, they could move further. 

Jensen brought the sweater to Jared and helped him put it on, although it looked more as if he was manhandling Jared into it, which caused Jared to blush even harder. Then they just sat there for a few seconds in silence, both of them avoiding each other’s eyes. It felt like both of them suddenly realized what the next step was. 

Finally Jensen cleared his throat. “How about you change into those pants while I get you a towel so you can dry your hair?” Before Jared could even answer, Jensen quickly stood up and fled into the in suite bathroom.

Jensen needed an excuse to just calm down his nerves and even more so, his pants. The thought of undressing Jared was enough to wake his deepest desires. So Jensen kind of fled to the bathroom with the excuse to get a towel. When Jensen entered it he took a few calming breaths and threw some cold water on his face. When he managed to get himself somewhat under control again he grabbed a towel and returned to the bedroom. He didn’t want Jared to think Jensen was running away from him like before.

When Jensen left the bedroom, Jared tried to wrap his mind about everything that had happened in the past few hours. His mind felt like a huge puzzle, as if he had all the pieces but since there were more than a thousand of them he just couldn’t put them all together, or maybe he was too tired to do so. He grabbed the sweats that Jensen had picked for him and started changing his wet pants. Jared had to admit it felt good to be in dry clothes again. He thought about Jensen’s hands on him while he was helping change his shirt, how soft and gentle he had been. Jared could swear he could still feel the warmth of Jensen’s hands on his own skin. He didn’t know why Jensen was doing all of this now but whatever the reason was, Jared didn’t want for that to end, ever. 

Jensen came back into the bedroom and found Jared seated on the bed now, looking into the distance, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Jensen walked closer to him and winked. “Okay, let’s dry those hair, goldilock.” 

Jared reached out for the towel but Jensen slapped his hand. “Allow me!”.

Before Jared could form any protests, Jensen was already kneeling behind him on the bed so he would have some kind of leverage over Jared’s height. 

As soon as Jensen’s hand touched his head, Jared felt his muscles relaxing a bit. Jensen was gentle as he patiently dried Jared’s hair with the towel. Jared didn’t know what brought this change in Jensen’s manner but whatever it was, Jared decided to let himself enjoy it while it lasted.

Jensen felt the tension in Jared’s back muscles slowly giving away as he massaged his scalp.  _ Good, my plan seems to be working _ , Jensen thought. 

When Jensen was satisfied with the state of his boy’s clothes and hair, he slowly got off the bed, reluctant to let go of Jared’s warmth near his body. The look Jared was giving him showed him the boy was feeling the same, so Jensen cleared his throat. “You should rest Jay…”

"But Jensen!” Jared cut him off.

"Shhh Jay, I promised. We will talk tomorrow. But tonight you need to rest. I’ll be back,” Jensen said while he patted Jared’s head.

Jared watched as Jensen left the room and he sighed, already missing the man’s presence. He lay down on the bed again and stared at the wall. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but after what seemed like a few minutes he heard Jensen’s footsteps coming into the room again, then him placing something on the nightstand, probably a glass of water, but before he could ask anything he felt the bed dipping as Jensen lay down beside him. Jensen slowly wrapped an arm around Jared’s chest and pulled him towards his own body until they were pressed together, Jared’s back against his chest. 

Jared turned his head around to say something, but as he opened his mouth Jensen gingerly kissed his forehead. “Shh Jay, let’s go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” 

And Jared did. He hadn’t slept that peacefully in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i wanted to credit the arts that i used in my collage, they are by LISMAR on deviantart. I found them on pintreset and i just felt it really fits the story. So if you want give them all the love.


	10. The talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they will have the talk, finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful manips i used in my collages are from two amazing artists Natalie Taran and smut_slut 😉  
> Here are the links to both of their tumblr pages. Give thrm all the love  
> Natalie: https://natalietaran.tumblr.com/  
> Smut_slut: https://smutslutartblog.tumblr.com/?amp_see_more=1

Jared slowly opened his eyes. He felt groggy and out of place. His head hurt like crazy and he felt his eyes burning. 

For a few seconds he just closed his eyes again, trying to remember why he was feeling so shity, until it suddenly hit him. 

He had heard Jensen talking to a woman last night. He had ran away from home, then Jensen came after him and he was acting all sweet and loving towards Jared who suddenly didn’t know what to think of that.

He had said they needed to talk. Jared sat up quickly in his bed which made him dizzy but he gained control again after some deep breaths. He looked around his room and didn’t see any trace of Jensen or even a proof that he really was there last night. He was starting to think everything was just a wild dream when suddenly the bedroom door opened and Jensen came in carrying a tray.

“Oh you’re awake? Great. I was so worried when you got a fever last night,” he said while placing the tray on the desk and sitting next to Jared on the bed.

Jared was sure he looked like a fish in that moment, with his mouth open in shock. He was unable to say anything, still feeling very confused by Jensen’s change in attitude.

Suddenly what Jensen had said hit him. Fever. That must be the reason he was feeling so shity this morning. 

It was like as soon as Jared remembered he wasn’t feeling well, all the pain came rushing back. He started rubbing his head hoping to ease the pain when he suddenly felt Jensen’s hand on his.

“Here, take this. It’s a painkiller, it will help both with the headache and fever. Although I must say, you feel much cooler than last night. You were burning up, you kept trashing and no matter what I did your fever didn’t seem to come down.” Jared could see Jensen’s hands shaking a little as he handed Jared the glass and the pill.

Was Jensen really that worried? Jared took the glass and the pill Jensen offered and popped the pill in his mouth, downing it with the water. 

His head was hurting so bad, probably because of his little runaway episode under the rain and he wanted nothing more than to head back to bed and sleep, but on the other hand he desperately needed to get some answers. 

“You should go back to bed Jared. I’m going to make some soup for you and bring it up when you wake up,” Jensen said while patting him on the back, then he stood up.

Jared wanted to be touched by Jensen’s caring and sweet manner and if he was being honest he could feel the warmth spreading through him by that simple touch, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this was all Jensen pitying him after his outburst yesterday. 

He decided he needed an answer, and he needed it now. 

“JENSEN STOP,” He yelled, making Jensen stop in his tracks.

He turned towards Jared, a surprised look on his face, but before he could do or say anything further Jared continued. “Just stop okay. I… I don’t know what’s going on with you or what is happening right now and I certainly don’t know why you are acting…all weird. Just if you are pitying me or if this is all because you feel sorry for me please just stop. I don’t need your pity or your mother hening or…” 

Before Jared could finish, he felt Jensen’s fingers on his lips and his piercing green eyes looking into his.

“I don’t pity you Jared, I don’t…I…” he paused and looked down, “Damn it, I didn’t want to do it like this and I certainly don’t want to fight you anymore.” He looked back up at Jared. Jared could feel Jensen baring his soul to him in that simple look and he almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and Jensen carried on.

“I remember the day that I met you, so clear as it was yesterday. You were this young, smart ball of energy that I soon came to admire. When your father invited me to your house for the first time, I was so worried that you and your family might be one of those snobbish rich people that don’t care about anyone other than themselves and you were their spoiled son. But I was wrong. Your mother and father were so welcoming and they treated me like a second son and you… you were totally different than what I had assumed. You were funny, kind, and you had the cutest stories to tell me each time we met. I loved discussing books and movies with you, you were so bright that I almost forgot the age gap between us, and I always felt at home whenever I visited your house… something I hadn’t felt in a long time. As you grow up, so did I. I found myself busier and busier with work in your dad’s company and all the long hours of work along with your father brought me closer to him. Gerald wasn’t just my boss, you know. He had become my mentor and even more than that, he became a father figure to me. And I loved him so much more than just an employee. He invited me into your family and the loner in me was more than grateful.” Jensen finished with a sigh and a single tear ran down his face.

Jared could feel his own eyes welling up as well. He knew what Jensen meant. His father had talked about the man almost non stop since he started working at the company, always admired what he did and what a valuable asset he was, he talked about Jensen’s brightness and strength, how he had achieved so much after leaving the orphanage. His mother had almost immediately warmed up to Jensen as well. She would always invite him for special occasions and then send him home carrying plenty of leftovers. And Jared… well Jared was now sure that everything Chad had said was true, he had pretty much been in love with Jensen all this time. He didn’t know when and how it happened but he was sure of it now. 

After a few seconds, Jensen gathered his thoughts and continued talking.

“And you… I can’t say I didn’t enjoy spending time with your mom and dad, but in all those times, in all the thanksgivings and Christmases, in all the late night gatherings or dinners spent at your house, I looked forward more and more to meeting and talking with you. I remember that, after each time we spent time together, for the following days I’d be talking about you nonstop, to the point that my friends, Chris and Danneel, would make fun of me.” Jensen gave Jared a knowing look.

Jared blushed at the mention of the woman that caused his riot the other day. He didn’t know whether to be happy that there was truly nothing between Jensen and her, or thrilled that Jensen talked and thought about him back then just as much as he thought about Jensen.

“I don’t know how or when it happened, but I finally realized it when you turned fifteen and came back after your long summer trip with Chad, during that picnic day when you and I went for a ride.” Jensen was now looking directly at Jared.

Jared sucked in a breath, he didn’t want to get his hopes up to hear what he thought he might hear. When after few seconds Jensen just kept looking at him with such raw emotion, Jared finally lost his patience and asked quietly, “What did you realize?” 

Jensen smiled and held Jared’s face with both of his hands, “That I am in love with you.” 

Jared couldn’t believe it. He wanted to laugh because his stupid pining wasn’t one sided but instead he felt tears running down his face. He wanted to stand up and run around the room like a fourteen year old teenage girl that found out her crush loves her back, but he felt his feet and body pinned to the floor right there in front of Jensen. 

He felt Jensen gently wiping away the tears on his face with his thumbs. The sweet gesture just made Jared tear up more. “Why didn’t… why didn’t you say something sooner?” He couldn’t get it, if Jensen loved him as much as he loved Jensen, then why did he keep silent all these years?

“I was scared shitless Jay. You were just fifteen, you weren’t even of age yet. I was twenty-eight years old. I felt like a pervert, the moment I realized my feelings for you I started resenting myself with all I had.” Now Jensen was openly crying too, Jared could feel all the frustration and desperation that was pouring off of the man.

“And the worst part of it was that I felt like I had betrayed your parent’s trust. They invited me into their house and I was lusting after their teenage son. That day after the picnic, I spent all night walking around the city with no destination at all, I was hazed and I wanted to just get away from myself, from all the sick thoughts in my mind. Hoping that it was just a stupid and simple crush, one that eventually would go away, but it didn’t help at all. Instead that whole night was spent with me thinking of your beautiful face when I said you could drive my baby, or the beautiful locks that fell on your face whenever you laughed, or how your eyes changed color with your every move as if you were a magical creature. When the sun came up I realized I was so far gone and I couldn’t simply ignore my feelings anymore. So I went straight to your father’s office.” 

Jensen was shaking so bad, obviously reliving that stressful night. Jared reached out to the glass of water on his nightstand and offered it to Jensen, which he accepted with a quiet _thank you_. 

Jared was on cloud nine though, he was so happy to hear all the nice things Jensen had said, how he felt about him. He wanted Jensen to talk more, to know if he still felt the same way as before, when suddenly the older man’s last sentence clicked in his brain. 

“ _You went to my father?_ ” Jared asked, completely shocked.

“Yeah! I… I couldn’t just lie to myself anymore and definitely I couldn’t lie to your father. It wasn’t fair to anyone involved. Not him, not your mom and especially not you. You all trusted me and I returned that trust with lusting after a fifteen year old boy.” 

Jared flinched at Jensen’s harsh tone. He knew what Jensen meant, he could understand it. A thirteen year gap wasn’t something to simply ignore, neither the fact that Jared wasn’t of age. Jensen very well could have gone to jail if there was a different scenario going on, one that didn’t involve him being madly in love with Jensen too. But still his heart ached at the way Jensen described himself. The self-loathing was pretty clear, and Jared wanted to comfort the man in front of him but he knew that anything that he said right now wouldn’t have that much effect. Plus something must have changed in Jensen’s mind since he was now telling him all this and Jared definitely wanted to know more. 

After gulping down the water Jensen continued. “So I was there even before the sun was up completely. I sat for what felt like hours which probably was only one or two behind your father’s office door waiting for him to come, thinking how I should tell him what a disgusting person I was and going over all the possible scenarios in my head. When the elevator door opened and Gerald stepped out of it, it only took one glance from him to know something was really wrong.”

***********

“So shoot Jensen, what’s wrong? Did the merger fail, we won’t get the contract?” 

“No sir, this… this matter isn’t company related.” Jensen stuttered. 

“What is it Ackles? Did you get a girl pregnant and now I should be looking out for my scandalous employee?” Gerard asked him with a smirk.

“Um… no... plus I’m... gay?!” Jensen said, shocked about his boss’s assumption. He thought Gerald knew but if he didn’t then was that another reason for him to quit?

“Calm down boy. I know you don’t fancy female companies. It’s okay. Was this the matter of life and death that brought you to my office at 6 am in the morning? You wanted to come out and make my office colorful?”

“I’m in love with your son!” Jensen blurted out and boy that wasn’t how he had planned to say it, but he felt like his tongue had lost all connection with his brain and the speech that he had prepared for two hours was just gone.

Gerald stopped dead in what he was doing and just stared at Jensen. For a few seconds Jensen could even hear the distinct sound of people twenty floors down on the sidewalk. Finally Jensen gathered courage to break the silence.

“I know how wrong and disgusting this is and I’m so, so sorry. I don’t even know when it all happened but I realized it yesterday, I swear. And I thought… well… I want to quit.”

The last sentence seemed to bring Gerald out of his haze. “You want to quit? But why?” Gerald said calmly, and once again started writing some notes.

He couldn’t have heard right, of all the ways that this meeting could go in Jensen’s mind this reaction wasn’t what he expected. ”Why? Sir I just told you that I’m … Jared… he is only fifteen sir. I just can’t stay here. I can’t betray your family’s trust anymore. I… I get it tough if you want to fire me or even hand me to the police. I just… I was hoping that if I could quit I will leave the state and never look back. I definitely won’t go anywhere near Jared. And I’m truly sorry for returning all of your kindness this way. It really wasn’t my intention and it’s just not like me at all, you are like a father to me and…” Jensen knew he was babbling now but he was pretty much on the verge of tears and just hoped Gerald would agree to his request so he could move somewhere far away and wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.

“Jensen, breathe. I’m not gonna fire you and I’m not gonna handle you to the police either! And if I’m being honest I don’t have much time for soap opera, so I suggest you take this matter and talk to Jared himself. I’ve known you enough to know you are not a pervert or someone with bad intentions towards my family, so why don’t you stop this self-pity and get ready cause we need to close that merger today.” Gerald said and got back to working as if Jensen wasn’t still standing there staring at his boss with his mouth agape. 

Jensen couldn’t believe Gerald. He had just said that he was pretty much lusting after his fifteen year old boy and the man didn’t even bat his eyelashes. Maybe Gerald thought this was just a crush that would go away with time. Jensen needed to make the man understand. This wasn’t something that would just go away with time, he knew it. And every time he saw Jared again the feelings would just grow stronger. 

“I can’t stay here Mr. Padalecki! I need to quit.” Jensen pleaded with his boss. He knew he sounded like a five year old but all the words seemed to leave his mind. 

"Don’t be ridiculous Jensen, I need you here.” Gerald said while going through some papers on his desk, barely paying attention to Jensen.

"But sir… I just told you…”

"Yeah Jensen you talked and I listened and I’m saying you are being ridiculous. Now I’m telling you to go back to your office and start working. We have an important meeting in an hour.” With that Gerald Padalecki dismissed him out of his office.

When Jensen’s first plan failed, he decided to come up with another plan, he would avoid Jared and anything related to him. It would hurt so hard but maybe in the end Gerald was right. Maybe if he just stopped spending time with Jared, this feeling would just go away. And even if it didn’t, he would just be miserable. Sure he deserved it but at least he would be saving Jared from himself. 

*******

When Jensen finished his story Jared couldn’t believe how his father handled it all. He also couldn’t believe that his father knew about Jensen’s feelings all along and didn’t say anything to him. Jared also assumed since his parents pretty much told everything to each other his mum knew about the matter as well. He was still processing all the shocking reveals when Jensen continued. 

“So from then on I decided to avoid you. I know the sudden change in my behavior wasn’t fair to you and I’m sorry about it but if it makes you feel better, each day that passed by and I couldn’t see you or hear your voice, each time that I saw you but tried to act cold and distant, my own heart shattered into million pieces,” Jensen said with a sad smile.

“It doesn’t.” Jared said and this time he held Jensen’s face in his hands. “I don’t want you to suffer either Jensen. Although you were right, it did hurt. It hurt a lot, because all of a sudden the man that I idolized, my first crush didn’t want to see me or talk to me without me even knowing what I did. After that picnic day for over a year I tried to go over every event that happened and find out what I did wrong. We could have both suffered a lot less if we just talked to each other Jensen. I probably would have realized my feelings for you sooner and you wouldn’t have to hate yourself this much over something that wasn’t even your fault.” Jared finished his speech with a single tear that ran down his face again, remembering all the late night crying in his bedroom, feeling alone and confused. 

Jensen put his hand under Jared’s chin and made him look up at him, “I’m so sorry baby. If I could I would go back and reverse it all.” With that Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and held him tight. 

Jared held him back and felt his tears flow. But this time with each tear it felt like a weight was being lifted off of his chest. Jensen was here and he loved Jared, and they were talking. Jared felt everything was finally falling into place. 

After a few seconds they broke apart and just looked into each other’s eyes. “So you have feelings for me huh?” Jensen asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah, and just like you, it was something I didn’t know for a long time nor I knew how it happened. Not until recently when Chad and I were discussing our um… new situation and I slowly realized it.”

Jensen made a gagging noise when he heard Chad’s name, which made Jared chuckle. Apparently Jensen had a possessive strike and still hadn’t forgiven Chad for the party idea, Jared thought. “Calm down mister. You should be happy that party happened or you and I probably would still be tip toeing around each other.” Jared told Jensen with a laugh, although he never would admit it to Chad that the party was a good idea.

“Hm, I’m just trying to still focus on you having feelings for me rather than thinking about how I want to rip Chad or Tom or Mike or anyone else at that party that looked at you to shreds.” Jensen said while placing his hands on Jared’s hips, trying to inch closer. “Which by the way you still haven’t told me what those feelings are?” Jensen smirked teasingly. 

Jared was loving this side of Jensen, he had seen Jensen being sweet and caring, or his cold and ‘it’s all about work’ attitude, but this, Jensen being flirty and teasing, was new to him and he could feel his body reacting to it excitingly. 

But Jared decided two could play this game, so he placed his own hands around Jensen’s neck and brought his face closer to his own, “I didn’t, did I?” When Jensen just shook his head, Jared looked straight into Jensen’s eyes and said, “I’m in love with you Jensen Ackles.” 

“And I’m in love with you Jared Padalecki, and I really want to kiss you now.” Jensen looked back into Jared’s eyes with those green orbs. 

“God yes.” Jared replied and before he knew it Jensen’s lips were on his. 

This time the kiss was sweet and tender. They both wanted to just feel each other’s warmth and soft lips unlike the other time when the kiss was urgent and rough. And this time Jared wasn’t drunk or confused. This time he knew he loved Jensen and he knew Jensen loved him back. 

Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth and that was all the invitation that he needed. Jensen pushed his tongue into Jared’s mouth and tried to savor his taste which made Jared moan even louder. Their sweet kiss was starting to get feverish again when Jensen pulled away. 

“As much as I’d love to continue this, we still need to talk and you need to rest too.”

It was like as soon as the words left Jensen’s mouth, Jared’s headache came back full force. His face must have shown his discomfort because Jensen slowly guided him down and bent forward to kiss his forehead, “Sleep now baby, I’m gonna get you that soup I promised earlier.” He smiled at Jared.

“Come back soon?” Jared asked. He couldn’t help it. At the back of his mind he still feared this was all a dream. 

“Before you know it, sugar.” Jensen kissed Jared chastely and then left the room.

Jared watched the door where Jensen had disappeared through, he felt the warmth of the bed and the drugs were finally kicking in. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared woke up again with the sound of Jensen talking on the phone. He was out cold for a few hours, judging by the dim light coming in from the window it was late in the afternoon. But this time, unlike earlier that morning, Jared felt much better. His headache was gone and he felt lighter and refreshed. He looked over at where Jensen was standing and smiled. 

It all still felt like a dream and Jared was waiting for him to wake up in his loneliness again, but here he was with Jensen just a few feet away from his bed, in his room. Jared rose up from his bed and that’s when Jensen turned and saw he was awake.

Jensen smiled at him the moment their eyes met. Jared always loved Jensen’s smile. He got some crinkles around his eyes when he smiled which made his face warm and welcoming. 

Jensen said his goodbyes to whoever was on the other end of the line and addressed Jared. “How are you feeling babe?” 

Jared wanted to melt at the use of pet names by Jensen, it wasn’t lost on him that he had also used several other pet names for him while they were talking earlier and Jared was having a hard time choosing which one he loved the most. But he figured he had so much time now just to decide. He returned Jensen’s smile. “Much better, especially now that you are here.” With that he opened his arms in invitation, and Jensen gladly accepted it. He didn’t care if he was acting like a clingy baby, he wanted to feel and touch Jensen as much as he could and from the looks of it Jensen was on board too.

Jensen then pulled back and planted a kiss on Jared’s forehead. “Always baby, I will be here as long as you want me.”

“Always Jensen, I want you by my side, _always_.”

They looked into each others’ eyes for a few seconds until they were brought out of the sweet moment by the noises coming from Jared’s stomach. 

Jensen chuckled. “Come on, growing boy. As promised your soup is ready. And later we are gonna enjoy Ms. Butters’ amazing meal.” Jensen then brought the bowl of soup for Jared and sat next to him while he ate. 

Jared couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth when he tried the soup. He instantly looked at Jensen and saw an amused smile on his face, but his eyes showed something that looked a lot like lust. 

“Keep that up baby and I think we will miss the dinner.” Jared blushed hearing Jensen’s words but part of him really wanted to take Jensen on what he was suggesting.

“And you say that like it’s a bad thing.” Jared smirked.

“No sugar, it's not bad at all.” Jensen reached out and placed a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear, then caressed Jared’s face. “But as I said before, we still need to talk.”

“What’s left to talk? I love you, you love me. My father apparently was okay with us, what’s stopping us now?”

“Slow down cowboy!” Jensen chuckled, “Yeah I love you and thank god you love me too. And yes with all of your father’s stunts through the years, including asking me to tutor you even though you didn’t need it, or constantly inviting me to your house even though I had made it clear that I wanted to stay away from you, up to his latest stunt of making me your guardian and stating that I should live in your house with you, I’m pretty sure he was more than okay with us. I think maybe he even planned it all to get us together,” Jensen said with a sigh. 

“Do you think… was it really… I mean… the accident was...” Jared couldn’t help but wonder, even though he knew it sounded stupid, something in the back of his mind was pushing the idea to surface.

Jensen held Jared’s face again and made him look into his eyes and said, “No Jared. Your father wasn’t suicidal that’s for sure. I think… this was probably just his plan B in case something… something like this happened. Your father was sneaky and I’m sure if that damn accident hadn’t happened he had other plans to unite us. But this… this was in case he wasn’t here. Because he knew that with him, or them gone we both would be lonely.”

Jared teared up again, and Jensen just pulled him into a hug, needing the physical contact as much as Jared. It was all bittersweet. He wished his father was still alive and used his other plan, as Jensen suggested, to bring them together. But Jared would be forever grateful to his dad for bringing Jensen to him. 

Jensen then slowly pulled back and continued, “Now as much as I’m happy your father’s plan worked, there are still things to discuss. I’m still thirteen years older than you, and you are still a few months short of being of age. Plus I am now your guardian. And while I don’t give a damn what others think of us, not anymore, there are lots of legal terms and paperworks going on behind the scenes that we need to discuss with Jeffrey before we make any public announcements.”

Jensen was right. Jared didn’t want him to get into any kind of trouble because of what they had. He nodded his head. “You’re right. I wasn’t thinking about all that. Honestly I was so happy that I finally had you to myself that I forgot about all of this.” Jared smiled sheepishly, which Jensen returned.

He once again leaned forward and kissed Jared sweetly on his lips. Jared closed his eyes and just inhaled Jensen’s scent all over him. Jensen pulled back again but pressed his forehead against Jared’s, looking at him in the eyes intensely. “I’m here Jay and now that I have you I won’t ever let go. And we will find a way together.” 

And Jared believed him, as long as Jared had Jensen next to him, they could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to once again thank my dear @dwimpala67 for this amazing gif of happy Jared. Give here all the love on her LJ and check out her amazing arts.  
> https://dwimpala21.livejournal.com/


	11. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jensen's birthday and Jared has plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter of this fic. I want to thank everyone who helped me through out this fic, specially @dwimpala67 and @lullys who'm I will forever be grateful. 
> 
> Also i want to thank all of you who stayed with me through this ride and I hope i could have brought a little bit of joy to you by writing this fic. 
> 
> For those of you who waited until this fic was finished to read it, here it is😉 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And ... since I'm not ready to say goodbye to these two love birds either, I have planned two sequels for this story that i probably will post in a month or two. So stay tuned people.

Jared couldn’t hold down his excitement, he wanted tonight to be perfect for him and Jensen. He had asked almost all of the staff to leave, giving them a night off as he told Mr. Smith. He had cooked Jensen’s favorite food and lots of pie. Yeah sure, Mrs. Butters helped but in the end he was the one that mixed the batter, chopped the onions and mashed the potatoes. He had insisted on actually doing it all by himself and asked Mrs. Butters to just supervise his work. He wanted to surprise Jensen, it was his birthday today and it had been almost two months since they declared their love for one another.

After talking some more about their situation back on that day, they had finally decided not to announce their relationship to the world until Jared started college. Jared wouldn’t need a guardian then and Jensen could just be Jared’s employee, plus they could tell everyone their relationship started when Jensen moved in. Sure, some people would still judge them then, but to hell with those people. This was just because Jared didn’t want Jensen to get into any trouble or worse, go to jail. 

They had also talked to JDM about all the legal stuff and he was actually the one that suggested they changed their back story a little bit to fit more into the public's eyes. His response though when Jensen and Jared told him about their newfound relationship, surprised both of them.

*****

“Well I’ll be damned, Gerald was right after all?” Jeffrey Dean Morgan said. 

“What?” Jensen and Jared both yelled at the same time.

“Yeah. That bastard had always said you two belonged together. He used to spend hours thinking about how to - not my words, all him - ‘get your heads out of your asses and make you see you are good together’. We almost had a fight when he put Jensen’s clause in the will. I told him he was crazy and he said I was just being a blind idiot. Well thanks to you two morons now he is proven right and probably laughing at me from up above in his robe and halo.” JDM sounded frustrated, but his voice also carried a fondness that they didn’t miss. 

Jensen and Jared didn’t know whether to laugh at that or cry over the loss they both felt, imagining how happy Gerald would have been if he was still here.

******

In the end though, all the people that mattered knew about them. According to Jensen, Chris and Danneel already knew that he was going to confess his undying love to Jared that night and their reaction to the news was just “So are you finally going to stop sulking then? Thank God!” 

And Chad, well Jared wanted to hold back telling his childhood friend as much as possible. not because he wanted to hide their relationship, no. But because Chad would go smug and throw an “I told you so” at Jared’s face for a whole month. It really wasn’t a good idea to let Chad know he was right. In the end he ended up caving and telling Chad everything; which went exactly the same way as Jared had imagined. In addition to the “I told you so”, Chad also asked very embarrassing questions that were only over when Jared threatened to let Jensen tear him a new one.

And about the rest of the world? Jared was actually kind of relieved that he could have all of Jensen to himself for now, because he was sure that as soon as the news of their relationship was out, all paparazzi would be on their asses. Not that they were Hollywood celebrities or anything like that, but Jared being the son of one of the biggest businessmen in the city, and falling in love with his guardian and father’s right hand, a man thirteen years older than him nonetheless, wasn’t something to go unnoticed. So for now he was happy.

After that night and all the planning and talking about their future, they were both too tired to do anything. But Jensen stayed the night in Jared’s bedroom, pulling him close to his chest with himself as the big spoon. The next day Jared woke up to an empty bed, for a minute all his fears and insecurities rushed back. He bolted from his bed and ran out of the room searching for Jensen. 

*******

_ “Jen?” he yelled.  _

_ “In the dining room!” Jared heard Jensen yelling back and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  _

_ Jared entered said room and the sight he met, left him stunned. _

_ Jensen was standing by the table in his blue Henley and grey sweatpants holding a pan. The whole table was lit up with candles and there were flowers all over it as well. Jared didn’t know what to say. _

_ “You woke up just in time sasquatch! Pancakes are ready. We have syrup and bacon and coffee.” Jensen said while pouring coffee into their mugs.  _

_ “You… You did all this?” Jared asked, still fixated on his place by the door.  _

_ “Yeah well, Mr. Smith helped a little with flowers and all that and Ms. Butters just showed me around the kitchen but the rest… yeah pretty much me!” Jensen said with a smile and a wonderful blush over his cheeks.  _

_ Jared could no longer hold himself back. He ran towards Jensen and threw himself into his arms, kissing him hard. Jensen caught him with an “oomph” and was shocked at first but after a few seconds he got on with the program and started kissing Jared back just as hard.  _

_ When they broke apart Jared put his hands around Jensen’s neck and looked into his eyes. “I never took you for a sap, Mr. Ackles.”  _

_ Jensen smiled smugly and placed his arms around Jared’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Well I’m full of surprises.” He kissed Jared again chastely. “Now shall we start, cause all these food is making me starved.”  _

_ They both chuckled and went to the table, sitting next to each other. When Jared tasted the first bite of the pancakes and bacon he moaned involuntarily. “Wow Jen, these are amazing. Thank you.”  _

_ Jensen looked at him with an amused grin. “Glad I could help my growing boy get his nutrients.” _

_ Jared looked at him smugly.  _ Well two can play this game _ , he thought. He took another bite of the pancake with syrup letting it flow over his lips and then licked it suggestively. “Damn right I do and I need proteins… lots and lots of proteins.”  _

_ Jensen groaned at Jared’s seductive lips and suggesting tone. He could feel his dick getting hard in his pants but he tried to remain cool. “I don’t think you do Sasquatch. A little bit more and you will get even taller than me.”  _

_ Jared put away his fork and pushed back his chair a little bit. “But you like that don’t you? You would like to see me big and strong. But no matter how much taller and bigger than you, I will always be your boy. You could manhandle me around like I don’t weigh anything at all,” Jared nearly purred.  _

_ Jensen couldn’t control himself anymore. He took hold of Jared’s collar and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Jared moaned into his lips. As soon as Jared’s lips parted, Jensen pushed his tongue into his mouth and started sucking.  _

_ After a few seconds they both had to pull apart to catch their breaths. They looked into each other’s eyes as they panted hard, both with a smile on their faces. But Jared had other things in mind, not only a hot make out session. He smirked and went under the table, slowly pushing his hand under Jensen’s sweat. _

_ “Jay what are you… oh god!”  _

_ Jared didn’t give much of a chance to Jensen. He traced his fingers over Jensen’s long dick and said, “Gonna make you feel good Jen. Been waiting for this for so long, just let me make you feel good.” He looked up at Jensen from between his legs. _

_ There was no way in hell that Jensen could resist those puppy dog eyes. He just groaned and said, “God Jay… the things you do to me.”  _

_ He slowly lifted his hips and with a quick move Jared pulled his pants down under his balls. Jared licked his lips at Jensen’s hard and red dick in front of him. He could see pre come leaking from the head and he wanted so hard to taste it, to finally taste Jensen. So he parted his lips and wrapped them around the head. _

_ Jensen moaned just from the feel of Jared’s lips on his dick. He couldn’t believe they were finally here. That he could finally see Jared’s beautiful face looking up at him while he sucked his dick. It was like every wet dream he ever had. Jensen tried so hard not to just shoot his load then and there. _

_ Jared, obviously seeing the effect he had on Jensen, started sucking more, licking up and down Jensen’s shaft. He used his hand to play with Jensen’s heavy balls. And each movement made Jensen moan or groan. Jared hollowed his cheeks and took all of Jensen’s dick in his mouth. _

_ That seemed to be the last straw for Jensen, “GOD… JAY… I’M GONNA…”  _

_ With two more sucks Jensen came with a loud groan into Jared’s mouth which made him moan at the taste of Jensen on his lips too, but he managed to swallow all of his come.  _

_ He let go of Jensen’s dick with a loud pop and looked up at him again with hazed eyes and a smirk. Jensen smiled down at him. “Fuck Jay… you’re amazing… come’re” _

_ With that Jensen pulled him up and started kissing him again, chasing his own taste on Jared’s mouth. After a few seconds Jensen said, “Now it’s my turn to return the favor for my baby boy.” He smirked. _

_ “No need Jen…” Jared said, blushing. He slowly pushed Jensen’s hand towards his own wet and sticky pants. _

_ “Damn… you came just from blowing me baby boy??? You really are wonderful!” But before Jared could say anything else Jensen started kissing him again.  _

_ They were lost in their own world when they were interrupted by a knock and soon after Smith walked in. Jared went all red not knowing what to do and caught in the middle of making out with Jensen. He was also worried about what Smith would think, after all Jared didn’t know if Jensen had told them about their relationship or not. He suddenly was also very aware of Jensen’s naked bottom and his own wet pants. He tried to get off of Jensen’s lap but Jensen just held him tighter and casually asked, “What’s the matter Smith?” _

_ To his credit, if Smith was shocked he didn’t show or say anything. He acted as if Jared’s place was actually on Jensen’s lap.  _

_ “There is Mr. Anderson on the phone for you sir! Should I tell them to call back later or will you take it?”  _

_ “Tell them I’ll call back in a bit.” _

_ “Yes sir.” And with that Smith left the room as if nothing had happened.  _

_ Jared, who had been trying to hide his face in Jensen’s neck the whole time, finally looked up. “What the hell was that?” _

_ “Relax kitten. I already told him and Mrs. Butters about us.” Jensen smiled at him and kissed his forehead. _

_ “Y…You did?” _

_ “Of course. I know we said we wouldn’t let others know for now but Smith and Mrs. Butters are different. They practically live with us Jay. They’ve been with your family for so long they are pretty much family themselves. Plus it is hard enough that we have to pretend outside of the house, I really didn’t want to hide in here too.” _

_ Jared was actually happy for Jensen’s thoughtfulness. He was right, he couldn’t imagine the hide and seek game that they would have to play if they wished to keep their relationship a secret at home too. And Jensen was right about them being family too but even with that he didn’t know what they thought of everything going on, so he asked Jensen, “And… were they okay with us?”  _

_ “I believe they were. This morning when I laid it all out to them, which was pretty nerve-wracking you know, like I was telling this to your dad all over again, Mrs. Butters just said ‘if you hurt the young master in any way I will make a delicious pot roast with you’, and Smith, the traitor, nodded his head in agreement.” They both chuckled at that.  _

_ “Yeah that sounds like Mrs. Butters. She doesn’t take shit from anyone.” Jared said. _

_ “Yeah and after that they both helped me make this delicious breakfast for us which you ignore by the way, so I think we’re cool.”  _

_ “Oh I didn’t see you complaining when I was blowing you Mr. Big shot!” Jared said with a smirk. And Jensen chuckled at him. _

_ “Definitely no complaining in that department. But you seriously need to eat more Jay, you didn’t eat anything at all yesterday either other than the soup and I need to really make that phone call.” With that, Jensen kissed him chastely and they both slowly stood up, seeming reluctant to let each other go. But after a few seconds spent adjusting their clothes to somewhat normal attire, Jensen left to clean up and also make the phone call and Jared, after taking a few more bites, left to take a shower because the dried come in his pants was getting uncomfortable.  _

_ Jared couldn’t wipe up the goofy smile on his face for the entire time during breakfast and shower. He went through everything that had happened from that morning and thought how domestic it all was. They had gotten into this comfortable routine from the beginning and it just showed what his father knew all along, that they were made for each other _ .

******

Everything went pretty smoothly after that. They talked more and more each day about their situation and even went on dates to make up for two years of not talking. Jensen found out that he still enjoyed his talks with Jared about things they loved and Jared was back to his happy self knowing that Jensen loved him.

They had movie nights together like before but now those included lots of cuddling. Jared still went to school every day and did his homework in the afternoon while waiting for Jensen to come back from work, but now Jensen involved him more in the company's business. He often invited Jared to his study when he had to work from home and shared with Jared what he was doing. They made an arrangement that Jensen would longer stay late at the company, and Jensen found himself not really wanting to. But there were still times that work was crazy so either Jensen did it from home so Jared could be there with him in study, or if he had to go to the office on weekends he took Jared with him. 

They also planned on redecorating the house, it was actually Jared’s idea. Even though he loved his childhood house and what his parents did, this was their house now, and he had said that to Jensen. “We need to stop acting as if they are coming back… they’re not.” So together they bought some new furniture, things that were only theirs.

But they made the biggest changes in the bedrooms, taking out all of the furniture from the master bedroom and changing the wallpapers. They went out together and bought everything, like a couple. When all the renovations in the bedroom were over, Jared officially moved in with Jensen. His old room turned into another study for the time being. 

But even though they moved in together and shared a bed each night, something was bugging Jared and he wished today would change it. In all these two months and their shared nights together, they hadn’t gone past hand jobs and blowjobs. Jared was slowly getting both irritated and scared, he could get why Jensen was still acting cautiously. He had still a few months left until his 18th birthday and at times Jared could see Jensen getting lost in his thoughts again. He often asked Jared if he had met any “new friends”, and he still was pretty mad at Chad because each time he saw the lanky teenager he was reminded of “the douchebag college cousin of his and his asshole friend.” Which usually Jared chuckled at him and with a few kisses and promises that Jensen was it for him the man would calm down. But still these were all proof that Jensen still felt insecure and was giving Jared time to realize if he was the one for Jared or not. 

But Jared had enough and decided that tonight would be the night. Tomorrow was Sunday and Jared made sure that Jensen didn’t need to go to the office abruptly, also it was the man’s birthday so all in all it was the perfect night. 

Even Mrs. Butters and Smith were going to leave the house before Jensen arrived. This weekend was theirs and theirs alone and if everything went according to Jared’s plan they would be christening the house from top to bottom and surely didn’t need prying eyes. 

Jared sat at the table in the dining room waiting anxiously for Jensen. He checked his phone twice, it was almost time. He had taken a bath earlier making sure he was clean in and out and had put on the pink shirt Jensen loved so much along with a pair of jeans. He started checking his Instagram a few times until he heard the noise of a car outside. He shot up from his seat and hurried to the window, seeing Jensen getting out of the car and saying his goodbyes to their driver.

He ran to the table and checked everything again to make sure it was all perfect. That’s when he heard the main door closing followed up by Jensen’s voice calling him. 

“In here!” He yelled to Jensen and stood up right for Jensen to get in the dining room. He had dimmed up all the lights in the house and the dining room was lit up with candles everywhere. 

“Jay… what?”

“Happy birthday Jen.” Jared said sweetly.

Jared could see Jensen’s eyes widening and an amazed expression on his face. “This is all for me?” He asked while throwing his bag in the hallway and slowly starting to undo his tie. 

“This and much more. Come, I know you’re probably hungry.” 

Jensen paced the room quickly. “I’m starving. Wow Jay these are all awesome.  _ Is that pie _ ?” Jensen asked excitedly like a five year old boy. 

Jared chuckled at his face and said, “Yeah I made your favorite.” 

This time Jensen looked at him with shock and asked, “You made all this? No…really?” 

“Yeah Mrs. Butters helped a bit but it was mostly me… so sorry if it’s not so good. It was my first time and...” but before he could finish his sentence Jensen silenced him with a kiss.

“It’s all great Jay, I’m sure! Now shall we begin?” He said while pulling a chair out for Jared to sit. 

Jared smiled to himself at Jensen’s attempt to be a gentleman and sat down on the chair. “Well thank you Mr. Ackles.” 

“You’re welcome Mr. Padalecki.” And with that he sat down too. 

They started eating and with every bite of food Jensen moaned loudly. Jared laughed at him but he was getting pretty turned on too. They laughed and ate the food, both of them pretty hungry from the work and Jared was anxious too for what came next, and whenever he was anxious he tended to eat. 

“Wow Jay. I never thought you were this good. You really should be a chef, you have talent for it. But then again you have talent for everything so I’m not surprised.” Jared said when he finished the last bit of his pie.

Jared blushed at Jensen’s genuine compliment. “Oh come on… you just want to get me barefoot and pregnant and bound to a kitchen.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth it was like Jared suddenly heard what he said and blushed even harder. 

Hearing that made Jensen stop in tracks. His eyebrow shot up and he smirked, leaning a little towards Jared. "Kinky much? Oh baby, if I could I would love to get you pregnant. You want that? Want me to breed you?" 

  
  


"Jensen" Jared whined. He knew with them being males, the prospect of having a kid was impossible unless they opted for adoption or surrogacy but dear god the idea of Jensen holding him down and shooting his seed inside of him was extremely hot.

Jared gulped down hard and looked at Jensen with hungry eyes. “Jensen … I…”

“Yes kitten?”

“I… I have a gift for you!” Jared said in a rush, he was too afraid to say more.

“Oh yeah? Okay so give it to me!” Jensen seemed a little taken back by Jared’s sudden change of subject.

“It’s not... not here. Hm… I will take you to it but you have to close your eyes until I say… it’s a surprise.” 

Jensen looked at him suspiciously but caved in the end. “Okay kitten. Lead the way.” 

Jared slowly stood up and took hold of Jensen’s hands. He looked at him and saw his eyes were closed but he wanted to make sure. He knew Jensen could be sneaky when he wanted. He grabbed Jensen’s tie from the chair and brought it up to his eyes, tying it behind his eyes.

“Hey” Jensen protested.

“Just to make sure you don’t peak.” 

“Smart ass” Jensen muttered under his breath and Jared chuckled. 

He slowly guided Jensen towards their bedroom. It was hard with all the stairs and Jensen’s eyes closed but they managed. When they finally got into the room Jared let go of Jensen’s hands. “Okay stay here and don’t open your eyes until I say so.” 

When Jensen nodded Jared slowly took out his clothes. His heart was beating so hard but he wanted to do it. He just hoped Jensen wouldn’t let him down. He then lay down on the bed on his stomach with his back to Jensen and said, “Okay…y…you can now open your eyes.” 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. First thing he saw was that they were in their bedroom and just like in the dining room, everywhere was lit up with candles, and the whole floor was covered in red petals. But what made him suck in his breath was the young sinful man lying in front of him on their bed. 

Jensen could feel his dick hardening fast and felt a little dizzy with all his blood running south. Jared was just beautiful under the candle lights. His skin was glistening and he was looking back at him with those rainbow colored eyes that now were filled with lust. He was biting his lip and Jensen wanted nothing more than to be the one sucking and nipping those cherry blossom lips. 

After a few seconds he finally found his voice again, “Jay… wh… what?”

“I want you Jensen. I want all of you. And I want to be yours. Please Jen…”

“Jay…fuck… we… you…” Jensen couldn’t form a coherent sentence. It seemed like all his reasons for postponing this part of their relationship seemed absurd now. 

“We love each other Jen, I’m just four months short of eighteen and I want you. No one else but you. You’re it for me, please make me yours.” Jared pleaded with him with those lustful eyes.

And no man’s will was strong enough to resist the Greek beauty that was now lying in Jensen's bed. So Jensen started taking off his clothes too, all the while his eyes were on Jared.

Jared was looking back at him too, with a hazed smile. But the little tease that he was, he started wiggling his butt a little bit making Jensen groan. 

Soon Jensen was all naked too and he jumped on the bed. He first bent down and took Jared’s lips into his own, biting and sucking. He then started kissing his way down that glorious neck that was glistening with sweat. He nipped and sucked behind his ears making him moan. He sucked and sucked until he was sure he had left a mark there that stated Jared as his own.

He then trailed down his back, placing chaste kisses along his spine. He could feel Jared shivering under him from the touch. He got to the round and bubble butt of his lover. He pulled back a little just enjoying the perfect view. Until Jared moaned again and wiggled his butt. Jensen slapped him lazily to make him top squirming but the way Jared jumped and moaned harder gave him ideas. He had to check if he could make his boy come just by spanking his ass but that was for another night.

He then took hold of Jared’s ass and pulled the cheeks apart, that’s when he felt his breath catching in his throat for a second time that night. There, in between his sweet boys’ ass cheeks was resting a diamond butt plug. Jared looked up at Jared’s face again and found him looking at him anxiously. 

“Baby boy… you really wanted this tonight didn’t you?” Jensen asked in awe.

“I… I wanted to be prepared… I ..uh…I have never done this before.” Jared said but his breath hitched when Jensen started playing with his ass quizzing it and putting more pressure on the plug inside his ass. 

But then Jensen seemed to suddenly hear what Jared had said. “You’re…you’re a virgin?” Jensen asked, already feeling his dick twitching knowing no one else had ever touched his boy. 

“Y…yes.” Jared said shyly and tried to steal his eyes from Jensen. But Jensen was having none of it. He surged forward and claimed Jared’s mouth with his again, murmuring between kisses. “God you’re amazing, baby.” 

He then pulled back and said, “I’m gonna make this amazing for you Baby boy. Now as you may know it might hurt a bit at first but I’ve got you okay?” Jensen asked him.

“I know Jensen. I trust you.” Jared said and smiled shyly. 

With one final kiss Jensen went back to business. He slowly pulled the plug out, making Jared moan and squirm on the bed. He then pushed it back again and started fucking him several times with the plug. While the plug had opened him up a little bit, still it was quite small. Jensen knew his boy needed more prep in order to be able to take him. 

He then took the plug completely out which made Jared whine in protest. Jensen chuckled. “Such a greedy baby. I’m just gonna get the lube.” He reached the night stand and took the lube. He coated two of his fingers with it and slowly entered them into Jared’s eager asshole. He fucked him with two fingers until he was sure that they went in and out without resistance, then he added his third finger. 

Jared was moaning and panting so hard by the time Jensen got to three fingers. He looked back at him and said, “I’m ready Jen… please… please just fuck me.”

“Shhh baby boy. I’m not gonna fuck you… I’m gonna make love to you.” He once again kissed Jared on the lips and slowly pulled out his fingers. 

He coated his dick with more lube than probably needed but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to hurt Jared. He was about to push forward when Jared suddenly said, “Wait!”

Jensen looked up at him. As hard as it was now, if Jared wanted to stop Jensen would do it, anything for him. “What baby boy? You want to stop?” 

“God no!. I just… I just want to see you when you do it.” Jared said biting his bottom lip in the cute way he did when he got nervous.

“But it will be easier this way baby. I don’t want you to hurt more than you should.” Jensen said, smiling at him.

“I don’t care Jen, I want to see your face when we… I just. Please!” And there it was the puppy eyes again. 

“Sure baby boy anything you want.” Jensen then helped Jared turn on his back. Jared opened his legs as wide as he could and once again Jensen just admired how beautiful he was and he was his. Jensen could have all this beauty to himself. 

He stroked his dick a few times to make sure the lube was coating it completely . “Ready?” he asked Jared. 

“More than” 

With that Jensen pushed his hips forward, and when the head of his dick was in he felt Jared holding his breath and tightening around him, “Breath baby you gotta breath and relax.” Jensen whispered to Jared. He tried to stay still both for his sake and Jared’s. Jared needed to get used to his dick and he wasn’t sure if he started moving he wouldn’t shoot his load just then. 

After a few seconds Jared’s breathing calmed down again and he said, “Okay move.” And Jensen did. He pushed his dick forward inch by inch until he finally bottomed out. They both groaned at feeling each other. 

Jensen looked at Jared’s face and saw a single tear running down his face, his eyes were closed so Jensen slowly wiped the tear and said, “Hey open your eyes… look at me!” 

“Jen… this… I… we…” 

“I know baby boy I know.” Jensen could see all the emotions behind Jared’s eyes, love, trust, passion, heat. He hoped Jared could see the exact same things in his eyes. 

He apparently did because soon Jared said, “Move Jen… make love to me.”

And all of the resolve Jensen had faded away with that. He started pushing his hips forward, eliciting delicious noises from Jared. He then tilted his hips a little up and pushed his dick in. Suddenly Jared gasped and moaned harder. Jensen knew he had found his prostate. He started thrusting the same spot over and over again, Jared was panting and moaning non stop.

“Jen… Je.. fuck… I’m gonna… I’m gonna.” 

“Come for me baby boy… Come.” With two, three more thrusts and Jared was coming hard with Jensen’s name on his lips. His orgasm made him clench around Jensen’s dick, which caused him to reach his climax too, and he followed after Jared, shooting his load into Jared’s ass. When it was done, Jensen collapsed next to Jared. The force of his orgasm made him wobbly and dizzy. 

After a few seconds he came back to it and looked at Jared, who was looking back at him with a beautiful smile. He seemed sleepy already. 

“Happy birthday Jen. Did you like your present?” he asked.

“It was the best birthday ever Jay. Thank you … thank you so much.” He then started kissing Jared again and pulled him closer into his arms.

In a few moments he would have to get up and find a washcloth to clean both of them and in the morning they probably would have a repeat of the awesome sex they had. And after that they both would go back to work and Jared would have to go to school. They had a long way ahead of them until they could be finally free and together but for now Jensen was happy and sated with the love of his life in his arms. He knew that whatever came their way, they would face it together. 

He felt Jared’s calm breathing into his neck and he could hear him snoring softly. He went to sleep with the most beautiful voice in the world.

_ The end _


End file.
